Prey
by editsullivan
Summary: Living in isolation in the depths of Yautja Prime's jungles, while hunting, Arcol discovers the wreckage of a ship full of human settlers. At the crash site, he finds a female survivor and decides to keep her. Healing her wound, he picks her up and takes her to his lair where he lives with his loyal dogs. When he realizes she is mute, his interest in her grows even further.
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of my usual Star Wars fictions, this time I wanted to explore a different universe. I always felt fascinated by the Predator movies and I thought why not write a short love story between a Predator and a human.  
**

**Enjoy**

**Rated M for mature**

**Prey**

**Chapter 1**

The jungle was hot and humid,_ just the way he liked it,_ the Predator thought as he walked deeper into the lush environment. Accompanied by his loyal dogs, he casually walked behind them as they tracked down the prey. With their sensitive nose, they were able to smell the prey a mile away. Watching his dogs disappearing within the landscape, Arcol grabbed the lance off of his back and rushed after them. His long, beaded dreadlocks flew behind him as he sped through the thick foliage like a tank cutting everything down in his path. Catching up to his dogs, he slowed down and saw a boar cornered with her piglets. Using a special whistle, he instructed his dogs to proceed. Within seconds, the boar and her offspring were dead.

_Plenty of food for a while, _he thought squatting down beside the bloody carcasses. After cutting up the meat and putting it away, he was about to leave when suddenly something caught his attention.

Looking up, he noticed something falling toward the planet at high speed. Adjusting the settings in his mask, he focused on the hot object. As it got closer, he realized it was a ship that was coming in dangerously fast. Within minutes the ship reached the top of the trees and then a loud explosion was heard a few miles away as it made contact with the ground.

Quickly, he called for his dogs and then took off into the direction of the crash.

While he ran, his thoughts were in turmoil. From the look of it, the ship looked like the one human settlers used in other regions. The reason behind the crash could be that they had more than just humans on the ship. He had heard many times before that these settlers were getting infected by Xenomorphs spreading the beasts all over the galaxy. With his luck, they might have a few in there that he could hunt down. As he picked up his pace, his heart swelled with happiness thinking about the hunt and its priceless prey.

It took him about an hour to reach the crash site.

The smell of smoke was thick in the moist air as he approached what was left of the ship.

Part of the jungle was burning high bringing extreme heat toward him. Unable to see anything from the flames, he quickly adjusted the frequency in his mask again. As he looked around he noticed many human corpses lying on the ground. Some were burned and some decapitated or cut in half. Walking up to one of them, he turned him around and looked at his chest. Not seeing anything unusual, he went to the next one and did the same, hoping to find an embryo. After checking everyone he was able to find, and not finding anything useful, dissatisfied, he was about to leave when one of his dogs started to growl and sniff at one of the hibernation pods that was a little further away from the crash buried beneath the low foliage.

Standing above the pod, and looking through the cracked clear top, he saw an unconscious human female inside. She was still alive _but not too long,_ he thought looking at her fainting red glow. Lodged into her right shoulder was a long, sharp piece of metal impaling her to the bottom of the pod. Her heart was still beating but as seconds went by, the strong muscle was slowly slowing down. He knew if he leaves her, she would die within a matter of hours. While he scanned her body, the long dreads jutting out of her skull caught his attention. He had met a few humans before, but he had never seen someone with similar hair like his. Quickly making up his mind, he ripped the top of the pod open and then pulling out the metal piece, and throwing it away, he took out his hunting knife and cut into his palm.

As the luminescent phosphor green blood dripped from his wound, he pressed his hand onto her wounded shoulder, healing the skin, muscle, and bone. Her lips slightly trembled as the wound started to heal. A soft moan escaped her mouth and then she opened her eyes.

The first thing Krea noticed was the tall green trees of the jungle above her head. Then her eyes landed on the Predator. Instantly her body tensed up, and then she swallowed hard. Breathing heavily, she tried to reach for something to defend herself. A sharp pain traveled up her right arm and shoulder making her cry out in pain when she moved.

Curiously he looked at her, and then he made a few clicking sounds signaling her to calm down. With frightened eyes, she watched him reaching for her hair. Lifting up a few of her dreadlocks, he rolled them between his fingers. Then he made another clicking sound mixed with a soft, low growl.

The soft texture of her hair _felt nice, _he thought as he rubbed it between his fingers. The musty smell of fear coming from her amused him. He could have killed her, but that would have gone against his beliefs. No unarmed woman or children were ever harmed by him. It was a Yautja code that was drilled into every one of them since birth. His clan that was one of the biggest clans on Yautja Prime conquered many not just within the planet but on other planets as well. A long time ago he was someone within his clan, however, now he was nothing but an outlaw, living his lonely life in the depths of the jungle, hundreds of miles away from civilization. No responsibilities and no offspring of his own, he was free living in isolation.

As he lifted her out of the pod, he was waiting on her to start screaming, but instead, she stayed quiet staring at him mesmerized. Then he threw her on his wide shoulders and then signaling for his dogs, he started to walk back toward his place.

Hanging from his shoulder, Krea blankly stared at the ground as he walked passed the burning debris that was once her people's ship. At that moment she realized what happened and sudden nausea came over her. Thankfully there was nothing in her stomach otherwise, she would have most likely pissed him off by throwing up on his back.

_Everyone is gone,_ she thought in the brink of crying. _And he is gone as well. _

As he walked through the jungle, her mind was in great turmoil. She knew his kind of having met a few of them before. She was certain he was taking her to his lair to kill her and possibly eat her. She didn't want to become his dinner. But then her eyes landed on her right shoulder, where the wound was nicely healing up. If he wanted he could have killed me, _but he chose to help instead,_ she thought confused. She wished to get away from him, but she knew there was no place to run. With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and tried to think of an escape plan.

It was almost dark when they finally arrived at his camp.

_Surprisingly she stayed quiet. She didn't even make a sound,_ he thought as he put her down at the foot of an ancient tree just outside of a dark cave.

With fearful eyes, she looked at him and then her attention turned to the two dogs.

While he was busy putting away his armor and weapons, one of the dogs approached her. First, he sniffed at her foot and then running his wide nose up her leg, he sniffed at her crotch, making her uncomfortable. Trying to push his head away, she made a loud clicking sound with her tongue.

As he was putting down his helmet, he stopped in mid-air when he heard her.

Turning around, he looked back and saw one of his dogs probing at her.

As she tried to push his head away, again she made a loud clicking sound followed by a low growl.

Signaling the dog to leave her, he walked up to her. Squatting down, he started scrutinizing her.

As his bright yellow eyes measured her up, she made a disgusted face looking at his mandibles that were slightly moving in and out. Then they opened up showing off a soft fleshy inner part of his face with rows of sharp teeth. Then her attention turned to his forehead where he had an intricate scar marking his light yellow skin. She felt so mesmerized by his looks; she didn't even notice when his hand touched her shoulder.

Swiftly, she swatted his hand away and made an angry face followed by a few disapproving grunts. Then she quickly brought down the side of her right hand onto her open left palm, showing him the sign of STOP followed by a few clicking sounds.

_Hmm, she doesn't speak, _he thought, looking at her face._ Interesting. _

He had no idea what she meant by her sign language, but he wanted to find out.

Mimicking her move, he waited on her response.

With her index and middle finger up in a V, she lifted up her right hand and slightly shook her head showing her disapproval.

A small, throaty chuckle left his mouth.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to his face.

A sudden fear swept through her, as her fingers came dangerously close to his teeth. A loud whimper left her mouth trying to pull her hand out of his. She was sure he was going to snap her fingers off. But instead biting into her, he made a guttural laughing sound and then pulling her face closer, he forced her mouth open with his other hand wanting to see inside her throat.

He had never met a human before who couldn't speak. He was curious why this was happening to her, not realizing that his actions truly terrified her. As his fingers probed inside her mouth, she bit down and then swiftly slamming her elbow down on the side of his head, she shoved him away, and then she sprung up. However, she didn't make it far when his dogs stopped her. Frantically she looked at them and waited to be ripped to shreds. Then she heard a loud whistle sound and both of the dogs backed away and then casually walked into the cave.

Motioning with his hand, he beckoned her to come closer.

Reluctantly, she approached him. She knew it was futile to run away like that. And on top of that, she laid a hand on him, which she now regretted. She just hoped he would give her a clean, quick death. She didn't want to suffer.

Using the same sign language she showed him earlier, he showed her his disapproval about her thoughtless actions as he lifted up his bleeding fingers in front of her face. Then he motioned for her to step inside the cave.

Inside was a large room with a huge round fireplace in the middle. There was a thick, gray mattress in one corner with books of all kinds thrown on top of it. As she looked around, she noticed many weapons and skulls of all types hanging on the wall. _This whole place looked like an arsenal, and a boneyard, _she thought with awe. Her people had fought many of his kind before and she recognized a few weapons. As she looked closer, she realized some of the skulls were human making her shiver. Tearing her eyes away from the wall, she looked at the strung up dried out meat chunks hanging from the ceiling, hoping that none of them were her people.

While she admired his lair, he lit up the fireplace and then pulling out the cut-up meat from his satchel, he stuck a large piece on a metal stick and placed it over the fire. Although he preferred his meat raw, he knew how humans liked theirs cooked. He still didn't know what he was going to do with her.

_She might be worthy to teach,_ he thought back on her earlier actions. He wanted to see how she would fair against him in a fight. She was much smaller than Yautja females, but for a human, she looked tall and athletic. He had a feeling she was more than what she seemed like. Not knowing anything about her yet, he had to keep her close _at least for a while; _he thought, watching her picking up a book from the bed.

Opening the book, she looked through the first few pages written in an alien language. She didn't know what the symbols meant, but she loved the illustrations showing different worlds with strange-looking aliens. _He is reading these? _She thought with amazement scanning through the pages.

Then her stomach started to growl as the mouthwatering smell of the roasted meat enveloped the cave. She had been in cryosleep since they left the colony and she hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

Putting the book down, she turned around and looked at him. Sitting beside the fire with his dogs at his feet. He made a few clicking sounds telling them something, while they chewed on some raw meat.

Stepping closer, and while she stood on the other side of the fire, she made a fist with her thumb up, and then she did a circular motion over her heart showing him that she was sorry.

Mimicking her move made her smile a little.

When the meat was done, he gestured for her to take some. While she devoured her food, he watched her with interest. Then taking a piece for himself as well, he started to tear the meat apart.

When she couldn't eat anymore, she asked for some water, which he gave her in a rusted metal cup. In any other circumstance, Krea would have never touched a cup of water like that he offered, but she was parched and to her surprise, it tasted delicious. Chugging down the cold liquid, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and then putting the cup down, she stared into the fire lost in thought. Hundreds of years ago, her ancestors with others left Earth to find better places to live. Constantly in motion, her people the settlers were hoping to re-populate other planets with humans. Although they found many hospitable planets within the galaxy they were unable to stay due to other alien populations. The last colony that she was part of left for the same reason fleeing from the dark terror that has been haunting them since the first settlers set foot on LV-426. Their new destination was another planet in the Colessial sector when something went wrong.

She wished to find out what has caused the crash, but in her heart, she knew it might never happen. Her heart ached for all the lost souls, but it especially ached for one whom she cared about the most. _He was dead_, she thought while she silently suffered. _Why? _She kept asking herself. _Why is this happening to me? _Everything that happened in the last few months made her happy for the first time in years. But now her dreams were shattered and everything looked bleak again.

Losing her parents in the previous colony was hard enough to deal with, but losing him was even worse. They were planning on getting married and starting a family, but now that was all gone and the only thing she was left with was an extreme heartache and a sore shoulder. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to see her weak. She hoped during the night while he and his dogs slept, she could slip away and find a way to get off this planet.

When it was time to retire for the night, he stood up and walked up to the bed.

With a suspicious glare, she watched him taking the books off and putting them on the ground. Then he grabbed a rope from one of the hooks and beckoned her to come closer.

Shaking her head, and by touching her thumb with her fore and middle finger, she signaled him the sign of NO.

Again, he beckoned her to come closer. Arcol didn't trust her and he was certain she was already planning to escape. He knew the only thing she would have accomplished with her futile plan was to kill herself. Even for him, who lived on this planet all his life was dangerous to go out at night. The jungle was full of dangers, definitely not a place she wanted to be alone.

When she refused to come closer, he walked up to her and after coiling the ropes around her body; he picked her up like a sack of meat and took her to the mattress.

This felt _humiliating, _Krea thought, as he tightened the end of the rope to his wrist. Then lying down beside her, he folded his muscular arms beneath his head and stared at the orange glow on the ceiling.

Turning her head toward him, she grunted a few times showing her discomfort.

Ignoring her, he closed his eyes and slowly he fell asleep.

While he snored beside her, she tried to undo her ropes but with no success. Giving up, with a frustrated face, she looked at the ceiling hoping she didn't need to use the bathroom until morning.

When she woke up the next morning he was already up cleaning out the fireplace. Sitting up, she fidgeted on the bed trying to get off. The need to go was unbearable and she needed to get out of these ropes and go relieve herself.

Clicking her tongue, she tried to grab his attention.

Walking up to her, he pulled her off the bed and then started uncoiling the ropes. She intently watched his face as he rolled up the thick rope and then placed it back on the wall. Although he lived in a cave, he _kept it surprisingly tidy, _she thought following him with her eyes.

When he turned around, she placed her hand on her groin area telling him she needed to go.

A frown appeared on his face followed by his mandibles clicking together.

Grabbing her by the arm, they walked outside and led her to a private area surrounded by large boulders.

Then he pointed to the ground and turned his back to her.

With disbelief, she looked at his wide back and wanted to smash her fists on him.

_He is going to stay?_ She thought frustrated. However, the urge to go was stronger than her procrastination on what to do. Stepping back a few feet, she pulled her pants down and then squatting down she let go of the warm flow, splattering it onto the ground.

The smell of her urine enveloped his senses giving him a peculiar feeling inside. Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms in front of his chest and waited until she was done.

Pulling her pants up, she cleared her throat telling him that she was finished.

Gesturing for her to follow, he led her back into the cave and then after they ate some leftover meat, he decided to take her hunting to see if she was up for the challenge. Now it was two of them and he needed to get more meat.

Krea would have killed for a strong coffee or a soft, warm bagel, but she was certain he didn't have anything like that around here. Reluctantly she followed him outside.

Arcol found it interesting to spend the day and hunt with her.

Living alone for years, it felt strange to have someone by his side. Despite her being only human, he admired her strength. Not once she complained while they walked for hours through uneven and sometimes dangerous terrain. She seemed to be in her element making him smile a few times. He still didn't know what to do with her. He was sure she didn't want to stay long knowing how her species didn't like his kind. However, during the day, she was pleasantly nice to him giving him second thoughts about his view of her people.

Whatever he did to her the day before tremendously helped her physical state. Krea felt like a new person enjoying the day. She had hunted before and it felt good to stay busy. It helped her taking her thoughts off the crash. As the day went by, she realized he was only trying to be friendly making her smile a few times. She wondered what he was doing out here alone. But the language barrier made it hard to communicate. However, she did find out where she was and also his name.

Arcol. He wrote it into the mud beside the word Yautja Prime in her native tongue.

She sensed that he had some level of knowledge about her language. But because she couldn't speak, and he didn't understand her sign language yet, she had to write down a few things while they stopped beside a nice waterfall on the way back.

Krea. She wrote in the mud and then pointed to herself.

"Krea." He said in a deep, guttural voice.

Nodding her head, she smiled and wrote down the word, home. Then she pointed up to the sky.

Shaking his head, he took the stick from her and circled the word home. Then he clicked his mandibles a few times and then he gestured around them.

_No,_ she shook her head. _This is not my home._

Taking the stick from him, she wrote down the word 'help' me next to home.

Picking up another stick, he wrote down, no help, no home.

Frowning, she looked at the words and then throwing down the stick, she buried her face into her hands not wanting to look at him. She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her days with him and his kind. Although he was nice to her, she wasn't looking forward to staying on this planet.

However, as the days went by, she was slowly losing hope to leave the planet.

A week after the crash, she wanted to return to the site, hoping to salvage something from the debris. Walking behind the dogs, she amusingly watched as they wagged their short tails. In a short time she spent with them, they started to grow on her. Their friendly and playful manners reminded her of the dogs she had once. However, they were long gone and after their passing, she didn't want to get more trying to avoid unnecessary heartache.

When she clicked her tongue, they stopped and turned around looking at her with interest.

They like you, he signaled her with sign language.

I know, she replied with a smile. She was amazed by how quickly he learned to communicate with her. In return, she also learned some interesting things from him. Gradually, they started to get to know one another. She was able to tell by his facial expressions, sounds, and body language if he was in a good or bad mood. After telling her about the dangers in the jungle, she assured him, he didn't need to restrain her at night.

Broken pieces of metal and charred remains greeted them at the burned up grounds. Thankfully the animals already cleaned up the carcasses. She wasn't looking forward to seeing the dead. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to collect many things. However, she managed to retrieve a few items like clothing and a few rolls of toilet paper that she fiercely hugged to her chest.

That evening when they got back to the camp, she asked him if they can go to the waterfall so she can bathe.

Arcol found it interesting that she asked for this for the third time in a week. His kind didn't need as much water to stay clean as humans did. Occasionally, he enjoyed dipping into the water to cool down, but never for a specific reason to get clean. This routine of hers made him wonder why she had to do this almost every day. _She didn't smell bad,_ _on the contrary, she smelled nice, _he thought looking at her.

Leaving the kill and some of the retrieved items behind, they headed out to the pond. Krea was used to their usual routine of him waiting on the shore while she was enjoying the water. However, this time as she started to remove her clothes he turned around and looked at her. Suddenly she felt the need to cover up, but she knew how their vision worked. Seeing her in a nude in infrared perspective was like_ looking at a washed-out photograph,_ she thought, staring back at him.

The curves of her body reminded him of some of the Yautja females.

A sudden desire coursed through him as his eyes roamed over her svelte figure. But as quickly as the desire came as quickly he suppressed it. Yautja females were earned. Only the best of the best warriors were allowed to mate and he was no longer one of them. Although she was no Yautja, still she was a female and he hasn't earned her yet. Then his attention turned to the dark, intricate symbols on her left side where her tattoos were. He had seen some parts of it before, but he had never seen the whole thing. It fascinated him that_ she wanted to do this to her body,_ he thought as he started to remove his clothes as well.

What are you doing? She signaled him.

"Water." He said. Emphasizing the letter A.

Swiftly, she looked away not wanting to see him in a nude. She had no idea how his species looked naked, and she was not looking forward to finding it out. Jumping in, she ducked under the cool water and swam to the waterfall.

Following her in he swam after her. The water felt pleasantly cool and he found himself enjoying it. Then he saw her washing her hair under the fallen water.

_Soon I'm going to look like him, _she thought amused gazing at her matted dreadlocks. Then she heard a splash and saw him emerging from the water. As he approached her, her pulse accelerated looking at his naked body. There were a few awkward seconds as they stared at each other. She wanted to look away, but she just couldn't do that. _Despite the skin texture and color, his body looked just like a regular man,_ she thought, measuring him up. Tearing her gaze away from his sex, she looked away in shame.

Instantly he noticed her body temperature changed and became warmer as she looked away. _She seemed nervous and not like herself, _he thought puzzled.

Then he disappeared beneath the water and swam away from her.

That night when they lay beside each other, she turned away from him and was struggling to go to sleep. The memory of her fiancé kept coming back to her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. She missed him terribly. There were some days when she wished that she died in the crash.

_If I died, I would be with you right now, _she thought as her shoulders shook with sorrow. She wasn't brave enough to take her own life, but a few times it went through her mind asking him to do it for her. She didn't think he would have objected much if she were to ask. After all, he was a Predator.

Sensing her sorrow, he turned her way and looked at her back.

He knew she wasn't happy. Although she looked like she enjoyed hunting and a few occasion their close combat practicing, which he found most impressive, there was grief within her that she couldn't conceal from him.

A soft, low clicking sound escaped his mouth as he placed his hand on her upper arm.

Turning her to face him, he saw tears running down her cheeks.

Pointing her index finger up and slamming her hand onto her chest, she signaled him to end her life.

Understanding the gesture, he shook his head. Then pulling her closer, he embraced her. Placing his head on top of hers, he folded his arms around her trembling body trying to calm her down. He understood her grief and fears of living her life on an alien planet. To make her feel better, he shifted away from her, and by holding his middle finger down on his thumb, he pointed to his chest and then pointing to hers he signaled her that he liked her.

A small, bitter smile appeared on her face looking at him.

Tapping her hand to her chin, she thanked him. Then snuggling up against his warm body, she slowly fell asleep. As she softly snored in his arms, he gently caressed her hair thinking about her earlier request, hoping it would never have to come to that.

While they snuggled in bed, somewhere out in the dark jungle the leaves of the bushes violently shook as the two Xenomorphs were feeding on the dead carcass of an animal. Then they looked up when the third one showed up limping toward them. As he tried to get some of the food for himself, the other two hissed at him, making him wait till they were done.

Stowed away on the ship within a few humans, and now fully grown, they were ready to hunt and kill. The vast jungle was a perfect place for them to hunt. As soon as they finished their meal, they moved on to the next kill to quench their thirst for blood.

A few days later, Arcol and Krea were trudging through the jungle, when one of the dogs started to growl ferociously. Approaching the bushes, Arcol saw the remains of an animal lying on the ground. The kill looked a few days old. As he examined it closely, he realized what killed it and feasted on it. Looking around, he quickly checked for any signs of life. Not seeing anything, he walked back to her and said in her sign language.

We got company.

Who? She asked by rapidly moving her index finger in front of her mouth.

When he told her whom he was talking about, her face turned pale and her hazel eyes grew wide thinking about the aliens that were terrorizing her colony for hundreds of years now were here with them in the jungle.

NO! She shook her head. NO!

Grabbing her by the arm, they rushed back toward the cave to get prepared.

Although he was very much looking forward to hunting, on the other hand, he was also worried that he might lose her. She was a good fighter but to fight against a Xenomorph was not an easy task. From the looks of it, it was not one but two or possibly more out there. When he was still part of his clan, he had hunted many of them deeming him worthy within his society. However, when he clashed with the clan leader, he was forced to leave.

_My uncle never liked me,_ _or my decisions, h_e thought thinking about that dreaded day.

After making sure she had enough weapons on her, he handed her a mask as well.

Put it on, he gestured for her.

Being on a smaller size the mask fitted her well. As she looked around, she realized she was able to see everything. A wide grin appeared on her face and then she looked at him.

Are you ready? He asked.

Nodding her head she signaled, yes.

She was far from ready, but to show signs of weakness in front of him she was not having it. _If I die today, _she thought as they walked out of the cave, _so be it. _

However, death didn't come for her not that day and not the day after that.

As darkness took over the sky they arrived back to the camp, empty-handed. Day after day, they went out to hunt for the aliens, but at the end of the day, they always came back empty handed.

One night, when he was already sleeping, she woke up feeling her stomach hurting.

Already knowing what caused her discomfort, she got up and after putting her mask on, she signaled the dogs to stay put, and then she walked outside.

It was pitch black, but with the help of the mask, she was able to see.

Slowly, she made her way toward the area they used for the bathroom.

As she squatted down to ease her pain, a gush of blood came out of her and splattered onto the ground.

_Great,_ she thought, wincing. Not having anything to use for her condition, she stayed there for a while and listened to the many sounds of the jungle. A few minutes went by when she heard something besides the bugs and birds. Looking around, she noticed a few, small night animals trudging through the foliage. But when she looked the other way, she saw something bigger moving about the trees. As it got closer, with horror she realized what she was looking at.

It was not one but two of them heading her way.

Quickly, she stood up and pulled up her pants. She wasn't sure if she had enough time to get back to the cave, but the thought of dying by these beasts was terrifying her to the core now. The will to live was strong within her, and pushing forward, she sprinted back to the cave.

She was so close when one of them jumped in front of her blocking her way. Making a loud hissing sound he tauntingly moved his sleek body swinging his long, black tail from left to right. As she tried to take a different route, she noticed the other one was behind her.

Instantly, her adrenaline spiked sky-high thinking about what will happen in a few seconds.

The one in front of her suddenly jumped up. When he was in mid-air, a bright streak of light cut through the darkness and exploded in the back of its long skull. With a loud shriek, the alien fell to the ground, spraying his acidic blood on the grassy ground. A few droplets landed on her mask, sizzling the metal as it ate through the material.

While the one on the ground was slowly dying, Arcol accompanied by his dogs rushed at the other one who swiftly evaded their attack and lounged at one of the dogs.

The dog made a loud, agonizing howl as his abdomen was pierced with the alien's long spiky tail. Tossing the dog aside, the alien turned his attention to the other dog. But before he had the chance to kill him, the Predator lounged at him with his staff and lodged at the end of it into the Xenomorphs' left shoulder. As he twisted the blade, the alien shrieked and then whipping his long tail around, he swept Arcol's foot out from under him. The alien ripped the lance out of his flesh and then threw it away. Then the end of his tail came down on Arcol's leg and pierced through his thigh just above the kneecap making him roar with pain.

Using his knife, Arcol cut the tail spraying blood all over his leg.

As the acidic substance melted through his skin, his blood quickly neutralized it.

With a loud grunt, he ripped the tailpiece out and threw it on the ground. Then he grabbed hold of the Xenomorphs head as it leaned over his body, ready to rip his throat out.

Krea watched with horror as the alien's tongue shot out of his elongated head and snapped its teeth at Arcol's exposed neck. Then she noticed something. There was another one running with a strange limp toward her. Suddenly, she felt paralyzed looking at him closing on her. But before he reached her, the other dog lounged at the beast and sunk his teeth into his leg. While the alien was occupied with the dog, instinctively she picked up the lance and rushed back to help.

With all her might, she plunged the end of the lance into the alien's other thigh making him scream with pain. Then she pulled the lance back and while the dog got ahold of its long tail, she spun the lance around and deeply cut into the side of his head spraying green, acidic blood around them. She had seen them on many occasions causing great havoc within her colony, but she never had the chance to fight against them. Her father who was a General always felt overprotective of her. Being an only child, her parents tried to keep her safe at all times. However, tonight was different. There was no military of her father to save her this time. She was on her own and she wanted to survive the night. When the dog attacked the beast again, the alien's tail whipped around sending him flying through the air. With a loud yelp, his body hit a tree, and then he fell onto the ground unconscious.

Extreme anger enveloped Krea seeing the dog getting hurt.

As the beast jumped at her again, she slid beneath him and shoved the end of the spear through his abdomen. Then she quickly rolled out from under him as his blood sprayed onto the ground. Jumping to her feet, she deftly spun around and buried the other end of the spear deep within his skull, instantly killing him.

Breathing heavily, she stared at the dead alien. She couldn't believe that she just killed one of them. Then her attention turned to the dog again. She wanted to check if he was still alive, but then she looked toward Arcol and the last Xenomorph he was fighting with. If he dies, _I'm good as dead, _she thought frantically as she rushed toward them.

Twisting his body to the left, Arcol repeatedly stabbed the alien in the chest. Then with a swift move, he buried the knife to its hilt into the jaws of the Xenomorph, cutting his tongue in half.

The beast roared one last time and then his dead body collapsed on top of the Predator.

Quickly, Arcol shoved the body off and then jumping to his feet he spun around looking for more of them, and that is when he saw her rushing toward him. Looking past her, he noticed another Xenomorph lying on the ground, dead.

_Three of them,_ he thought as he swiftly scanned the area, making sure there was no more.

When nothing moved, he put the knife away, and then he walked up to his dogs and checked for signs of life. After making sure the dogs were all right, he then approached her and taking his helmet off, he roared at her.

Taking her helmet off, she tossed it onto the ground, and then she screamed back at him and then stomped her foot to the ground.

Why? He asked angrily gesturing with his hands. Why did you come out here alone?

She knew he was going to be angry, but she didn't expect of him confronting her immediately like this.

With a sullen face, she gestured toward her groin area telling him that she had to go do her business.

Are you happy now? She made a frown using her sign language.

Shaking his head, he let out a guttural laughing sound and then he limped toward the alien that she killed and ripped a chunk out of its tail. Beckoning for her to come closer, he lifted up the tailpiece and pressed the end of it onto her forehead, marking her skin.

Krea winced from the sizzling pain but she stayed composed.

_You are worthy; _he signaled her letting her know she is one of them now.

Feeling extremely happy that they survived the attack, she embraced him.

While he held her in his arms a wide smile appeared on her face. Saving her twice already she felt grateful to have him in her life.

Pulling his face closer, she planted a kiss on top of his lips where his nose should have been if he had one.

Then she tapped her hand to her chin thanking him for saving her life.

Her peculiar attitude let him speechless for a second. He had never experienced something like this before. Touching the spot where she kissed him, he felt puzzled. He didn't understand why would she do something like that, but then he remembered something. A picture of two humans came into his mind. Their faces melted together like molten lava as they kept biting on each other. At that time he found that quite disturbing, not understanding the reasoning behind it.

Cupping her face into his hands, he pulled her closer and wrapped his mandibles around her, covering up half of her astonished face. While her wide eyes looked into his, gently, he massaged her. With a soft, low growl, he pressed the fleshy part of his skin onto hers. As his teeth brushed against her lips Krea slightly trembled.

She felt paralyzed by this move but welcomed it with pleasure. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed his touch, which felt pleasantly good. My first _otherworldly kiss,_ she thought humorously.

Gently, she pushed against his chest letting him know that was enough.

Pulling his face away he noticed her body heat elevated again, _just like at the waterfall,_ he thought.

Lightly, she touched her forehead feeling the shallow, tender scar tissue beneath her fingertips. Then she touched his forehead where he also had a similar scar marking his skin. Now she understood while he had that scar.

After collecting the dogs and the alien's skulls, they walked back to the cave. Cleaning off the skulls with a special tool, he then polished them while she watched his every move mesmerized. Feeling exhausted, she lay down, and shortly after she fell asleep. While she slept, he sat down on the floor admiring his collection.

A month has passed and there were no signs of any more Xenomorphs.

During this time, Krea grown used to his lifestyle. However, on some occasions, she still dreamed of having her morning coffee, but she was happy to be alive and have someone like Arcol with her. With every passing day, they learned to communicate with each other. While he absorbed sign language like a sponge, she also started to understand his language as well.

A few times she asked him why he chose to live in isolation, but he refused to talk about it. After that, she never brought up the subject again. As time passed, she buried the memories of her parents and her fiancé deep within her, trying to focus on her future. This was her life now and she had to accept it either she liked it or not.

She was still young and would have loved to have a family, but she wasn't sure if this was even possible with a species like him. The way he looked at her or acted around her sometimes made her wonder if he was even attracted to her. She never asked, but was curious to find out if he felt the same as she did. If she had to spend the rest of her life with him, they had to _make their relationship work, _she thought one night looking at him as he feasted on a raw piece of meat.

One evening after they finished their meal, she asked him to accompany her.

When they reached the waterfall, after taking her clothes off, she waded into the water to wash up. While she was in the water, she clicked her tongue, gesturing for him to come inside.

Taking his clothes off, he stepped into the water and swam toward her. When he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to his.

The soft texture of her breasts pressing against his chest felt surprisingly pleasant. Instinctively he enfolded his arms around her and hugged her face with his mandibles.

_She is offering herself to me, _he thought amazed as her lean legs coiled around his hips.

A low moan escaped her feeling his manhood coming to life. At that moment the only thing she cared about was themselves and nothing else.

To mate with other species was strictly prohibited, but he liked her and felt attracted to her and he also yearned for her. He had never heard of any of his clan members having intercourse with humans, but he was certain someone somewhere has tried it already.

Running his hands down her back, he placed his hands beneath her buttocks and lifted her up until she was aligned with his erect manhood.

Leaning back, he gazed into her eyes and noticed her heat signature started to elevate. Holding onto her hips, he pulled her closer, and gradually he entered her.

A loud moan left her mouth as he fully immersed within her. Holding onto his shoulders, she threw her head back as he slowly and rhythmically started to move his hips. While the cool water swirled around them, Krea whimpered with pleasure every time his strong body collided with hers.

Digging his fingers into her buttocks, he let out a low growl feeling the tightness of her body. The incredible sensation that swept through him felt _pleasurable, _he thought as he enjoyed the mating. He didn't know what made her decide to offer herself nevertheless he was happy. This was his first time and it felt _amazingly good, _he thought, slamming his body against hers.

The wonderful feeling that traveled through Krea made her whimper louder when he let go of her buttocks and wrapped his hand around one of her breasts. Gently he pinched the erect nipple between his fingers elongating the sensitive bud. Closing his eyes, a soft clicking sound escaped his throat sensing her soft walls quivering around his length. She was close he sensed it. Picking up his pace, he looked at her and noticed her body heat elevated to the point where she looked like she was on pure fire. Opening his mandibles wide, a loud animalistic roar escaped him as he came undone simultaneously with her.

The amazing orgasm took her breath away. She would have never thought having intercourse with him would feel this good. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, a muffled scream left her mouth as her body shook with pleasure. When her breathing slowed down, she took a few shaky breaths and gazed into his eyes. She had seen him smile a few times but she had never seen him smiling as he did now. Clicking her tongue a few times, she signaled him that she was satisfied.

Cupping her face into his hands, he tenderly rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks feeling the comforting heat of her skin. Then he made a few soft clicking sounds letting her know his satisfaction.

That night when they were back at the cave, she climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself onto him. Then she started to move her hips back and forth enjoying her time with him again. Holding onto her thighs, he watched her as the ecstasy took over her body again. Thrusting his hips upward, he followed her moves, which brought great pleasure to him.

Then his hands traveled up her taut stomach and enfolded her soft breasts. Leaning back, and placing her hands on his thighs, she twirled her hips making him growl with pleasure. He liked the position and _so did she;_ he thought hearing her moans growing louder every time she rubbed herself against his body.

Her fingers deeply dug into his legs when she reached her peak, followed by a loud moan as her body shook with ecstasy, bringing him to his climax as well.

Collapsing on top of his chest, she let out a big sigh, and then she clicked her tongue again letting him know she was happy.

Their relationship grew stronger as time passed. Gradually she started to feel happy again. The hunts and the lifestyle was something she started to cherish. Then as the months went by, she noticed changes within her body. She knew there was life within her making her smile as she rubbed her growing belly. They were going to have a child and she couldn't wait to hold the baby.

One humid morning when she was outside to collect some water, she noticed something.

There were fresh footprints in the mud and they didn't belong to Arcol.

As she spun around, something hit her on the head, and then everything went black.

When she came to her senses, she was in a strange room surrounded by other Predators. Quickly looking around, she noticed none of them was her mate. One of them, _possibly an elder, _she thought, staring at his leathery face, stepped forward and placed his hand on top of her rounded belly making her shiver with fear.

Then he made a few clicking sounds asking her how far along she was.

Lifting up her hand, she showed him five fingers. Clicking her tongue, she asked where Arcol was hoping they would understand her. But instead of replying, he signaled to the others to pick her up. Then she was ushered out of the room and walked into a wide metal corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large door with intricate alien designs carved into its black surface. Anxiously, she looked at the other Predators. Then the eldest opened the door and Krea found herself in an expansive room with large windows letting in the bright afternoon light. Then her eyes landed on a throne adorned with skulls of all types where another elder sat intently staring at her. There were others in the room as well. As she walked past them she noticed some females staring at her with an accusing expression. Some even made a loud hissing sound showing their disgust and disapproval. Anxiously she scanned the crowd hoping to find Arcol. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

_Did they kill him? _She asked herself as tears started to swell in her eyes.

When they reached the throne, the other Predators bowed their heads, and then they walked away from her leaving Krea alone in front of the clan leader.

For a few seconds, an eerie silence enveloped the chamber as he curiously measured her up. Then he stood up and approached her.

Lifting up her dreads, he looked at them with interest and then grabbing her chin, he tilted her head upward looking at her face. Then his eyes landed on her belly and a deep frown appeared on his leathery face.

"How is this possible?" He asked in English.

When she didn't reply, the elder Predator spoke up in their native language.

"Arcol said she is mute."

"Hmmm, interesting." The clan leader replied in the same manner.

"We also found the wreckage of a ship not too far from his cave." The elder said.

"A wreckage you say?" The clan leader asked. "What else?"

Looking behind her, the elder beckoned one of the Predators to come close. Stepping closer, he placed three Xenomorph skulls in front of the clan leader, and then he stepped back and took his place amongst the rest.

"These are fresh kills." The elder said looking at the clan leader. "And she bears his mark." He added gesturing toward her.

"Yes, I've noticed that." The clan leader replied. Then turning his attention toward her he asked in English.

"How many have you killed?"

One. She signaled by pointing her index finger up.

"One?" He asked in English.

She replied yes by nodding her head.

Then they started talking in their language again. Most of the time she understood their conversation. They talked about her people's ship and about Arcol. To her relief, she found out he was not dead but incarcerated. Then she heard them talking about the child. They way they talked about the fetus was like talking about a piece of an experiment. She was terrified to think about them taking the child from her. They wanted to know how it would look like and how it would fit into their society. While some of them argued over her fate and the fate of the fetus, she looked around and saw a large female with biceps bigger than her thighs glaring at her. Swallowing hard, Krea quickly tore her gaze away.

"I want that child." The clan leader said to the elder. "Make sure no harm comes to her while she is carrying it."

"As you wish." The other one replied.

Signaling to the others, they escorted her out of the room and into the prison with many cells where she was going to spend her days until the child was ready to be born.

As night came, they brought some food for her and after the guards left; Krea forced herself to eat it. Her appetite was low, but the baby needed to eat and she had no choice but to eat. When she finished, she lay on her cot and stared at the wall. Unable to fall asleep, she walked up to the bars of her cell and clicked her tongue a few times hoping to find Arcol within the prison.

A few seconds later she heard his voice coming from the left.

Extreme happiness swept through her hearing him. Then she clicked her tongue again letting him know she was fine. While they communicated with each other, others within the prison curiously listened to them. Then a loud roar was heard as one of the guards ordered them to stay quiet.

With frustration, she let out a muffled scream letting the guard know that she was upset with him and with everyone else. Stepping closer to her cell, the guard slammed the end of his lance on the bars, signaling her to stay quiet.

With a sullen face, she stepped back and sat down on the bed.

Under the guard's watchful eyes, she lay down and turned her back to him. As tears started to run down her face, she prayed to find a way to escape before the baby arrives.

**To be continued...**

**Hello, my loyal readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you like my stories, feel free to check out my other ones here on Fanfiction or my original sci-fi/fantasy books Chora and Marked, my Crystal Saga series available on Amazon. **

**Also look me up on Pinterest, or on ******Deviantart/editsulli** for some sexy illustrations. **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prey**

**Chapter 2**

"Come with me." The female Predator said in English standing inside Krea's cell.

Rubbing her eyes, Krea looked at the tall female with impressive dreadlocks, and then she gestured with her hand.

Where?

Thela didn't understand her sign language but she guessed what Krea was trying to say.

Pointing to her chest, she said.

"My name is Thela." Her voice sounded deep and strange as she formed her syllables. "I'm a doctor."

Beckoning Krea to come closer she said. "I want to help."

Reluctantly, Krea approached the female Predator and then followed her out of the cell.

Krea wanted to see Arcol, but the doctor led her toward the opposite way leaving the prison grounds behind. Once they got to her office, she closed the door and then motioned Krea to sit down. In the past, Thela used this room only for human subjects and she was happy to see one again. _And this time,_ she thought, _it was an unusual case_.

The round room looked _unsettling, _Krea thought disheartened looking around.

There was a large metal chair with extended legs taking up the middle of the room. Attached to the chair was a big monitor with many buttons on its side. There was also a wide table full of different kinds of machines and tools making Krea shiver with fear. She had no idea what the doctor wanted to do with her, but looking at the variety of tools she wanted to scream and run away.

Sensing her uneasiness, Thela gently grabbed her arm and said.

"No need to fear me. Please sit down."

Nodding her head, Krea sat down and then leaned back.

Pulling the chair closer, Thela made a low clicking sound in her throat as she looked for something in one of the drawers beneath the chair. When she found what she was looking for, she plugged it into the side of the chair, and then she placed her hand on top of Krea's rounded belly.

"We are going to look at the pup." She said as she pulled up her top exposing Krea's belly.

Hearing that a smile appeared on Krea's face. Finally, she was able to see her baby.

Placing the cold tube-shaped object on her skin, the monitor buzzed to life showing blurry images of her womb. After making a few adjustments, Thela looked at the monitor that showed the back of the pup curled up inside.

Then she moved the tool lower on Krea's belly looking at the bottom and then moving it up she looked at the head of the fetus. While the doctor moved the tool around, Krea looked at the screen mesmerized.

Years ago, back at the colony, she had seen a machine similar to this one checking for internal damages, sickness and also pregnancies. But at that time, she didn't pay too much attention to these machines or their procedures. However, seeing her baby for the first time was a truly exciting experience making her smile. Krea wanted to ask how she was able to speak her language when the doctor said again.

"He is growing."

_He? _Krea thought astonished. _A boy? _

Sudden happiness enveloped her hearing that her baby was fine. When the doctor moved the tool closer to the front of the head, Krea took in a short sharp breath seeing the baby's face.

The shape of his skull was just like Arcol's but his face looked human, except for the two small mandibles around his mouth. With eyes closed, his little fists were held across his chest as he dreamed within the safeness of her body. He looked like the _cutest baby ever, _she thought as tears started to swell in her eyes.

Tapping her hand to her chin, she thanked Thela for showing her this.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to give birth to him in a traditional way." The doctor said as she turned off the machine.

Puzzled, Krea sat up and pulled down her top. Then she looked at her and then formed the word 'why' with her mouth.

"You are no Yautja." The doctor said clicking her mandibles together. "The pup is too big for you. When the time comes I will have to do a surgery."

Standing up, she approached one of the cabinets. Taking out a vial with a greenish liquid, she walked back to Krea and said.

"This is a booster for the fetus. He still needs to grow more and this will help him."

Krea felt like the whole world had come crashing down on her. She hoped to get away from here somehow with Arcol and hide until the baby was ready to be born. But hearing that she was not capable of giving birth to him upset her.

With anticipation, she watched as the doctor pushed the end of the syringe inside the vial and sucked up the green liquid. Then she motioned Krea to put out her arm.

Reluctantly, she let the doctor administer the drug. A strange sensation enveloped her as the drug coursed through her body. Feeling a little lightheaded, she leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

After covering her up with a thin blanket, Thela left her office and walked into the trophy room they called the hall of bones where the clan leader was waiting on her.

Passing skulls of all shapes and sizes, she stopped in front of him and then bowing her head she said in their native language.

"She is sleeping."

Turning to her, he asked.

"The pup?"

"He is in perfect health." She replied and then she clicked her mandibles showing her satisfaction.

"Good." He said. Then his eyes landed on the Xenomorph Queen's skull and then he asked.

"How long?"

"Three, maybe four more months." She replied. Then she asked with slight anticipation. "What are you planning to do with him?" Thela knew about the bad blood between Arcol and Draek. She knew very well what happened between nephew and uncle. She just hoped that their feud would steer clear of the human and her baby. In her lifetime she had met many humans herself, mostly for experiments. However, none of them carried a hybrid and she found this fascinating.

"I don't know yet." He replied. Then he added. "Keep an eye on her. I want the child alive."

Nodding her head, she bowed and then stepped away from him.

After she left, Draek blankly stared at the giant skull. Then memories of his brother flooded his mind. The day of the hunt when he lost him still haunted his thoughts. It was a bitter memory that he tried to forget many times already. In the past, he and his brother were an unstoppable team leaving nothing but distraction and death behind every time they visited a hive. On that particular day, they were in the NEVAS system when tragedy had struck. After his brother's death, Draek returned to Yautja Prime with the head of the queen establishing his title and place within their society. At that time Arcol was only an Un-Blooded Yautja _so was my son, _he thought sourly. Raising two young ones was a challenge, but Draek's respect and love for his brother had no boundaries. He vowed to raise his brother's son and elevate him to a high rank, that one day he'd become a great hunter just like his father. Although he loved both boys, Draek was unable to forgive Arcol for what he had done.

Tearing his eyes away from the skull, he walked out of the room and headed toward the prison.

Chained to his cot, Arcol stared in front of him lost in thought. He had never been imprisoned before and this didn't sit well with him. With an irritated face, he looked up when the door opened and his uncle walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked with a growl.

"I want to talk to you about something." Draek replied looking at his nephew.

"Where is she?" Arcol asked with an accusing roar.

"She is fine." Draek replied annoyed. "I didn't come here to talk about your human pet." With contempt, he added. "I still can't believe you mated with her."

"What is that you want to talk about?" Arcol inquired. He didn't want to discuss his and Krea's relationship. It was no one's business.

"There is a mission." Draek replied getting to the point.

"What mission?" Arcol asked.

"We were able to collect some data from the wreckage." He said. Then he added. "You should have informed me about this. I don't like to feel left out."

Pacing in front of Arcol he continued. "The settlers were fleeing from the hive, and not just any hive but a considerable-sized one as well." Stepping closer he added. " That hive has a Queen and I want her head."

Arcol was not surprised by his uncle's behavior. Since he could remember, he was never satisfied with what he had. He always needed more.

"And you want me to retrieve it for you?" Arcol asked as he shifted on the bed. "What's in it for me?"

"Once you successfully brought back the head, I will give you your life back." Draek replied staring at him.

"My life?" Arcol asked and then a loud guttural laugh came out of him. "You and I know that you are sending me to my death."

"You are not going alone." His uncle added. "Four of our best hunters will accompany you."

"And who are these four?" Arcol asked with interest.

"Crol, Xats, Kravik and Verrae." Draek said folding his arms in front of his chest.

Shaking his head, Arcol said. "The only one that I know and trust is Kravik. Everyone else is a stranger to me."

"They are exceptional." His uncle replied. "That's all you need to know." Then he asked. "Do you accept it?"

For a few seconds, Arcol stayed quiet. He knew why his uncle came to him. Although he claimed the others were exceptional hunters, he still needed him.

_If I decline it, _he thought, _most likely I would never see Krea again or the pup,_ which upset him the most. But if he accepts this and brings back what his uncle needs, then he might have a chance to get her back and have a chance to raise his pup. _I rather fight a hive than being cooped up in this wretched prison cell,_ he sourly thought as he made up his mind. Although the mission could go wrong, he wanted to stay positive.

"Alright, I'll do it." He replied. Holding out his arms, he motioned for his uncle to take the chains off. "Take them off...uncle."

Calling for the guards, Draek ordered them to remove the shackles. While he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs chafed his skin, Arcol asked.

"Why do you keep her here? She doesn't belong in prison, not in her condition."

"This is the safest place for her." Draek replied stepping closer to Arcol. "If I let her roam freely, she'll be dead. I know many of the females would want to tear her apart if they can get their hands on her. The answer to your question is yes, she belongs here at least for now."

Nodding his head in agreement, Arcol asked. "When am I going to leave?"

"In two days." Draek replied. Then as he was about to leave, Arcol asked.

"Can I see her?"

Turning back, he looked at Arcol and said.

"You'll see her when you bring the Queen's skull back to me."

Instant anger swept through Arcol. He knew he was being punished, but his uncle's cruelty was irritating beyond measure.

"Is this because of Colxan?" Arcol asked in exasperation. "You are still punishing me because of what I had done?" With a louder roar, he said. "You know I had no choice!"

"You had a choice and you made the wrong one." Draek replied with an irritated tone. "He could have been saved but you chose otherwise."

"No Uncle!" Arcol yelled. "He was beyond help. The decision I made that day still haunts me, but I had to do it."

"He was MY SON!" Draek roared. "I wanted him to become a great hunter, but that was taken away from me on the day when you decided to end his life."

With anger, Arcol smashed his fists into the wall and then said in a low growl.

"I am so sorry, but please do not punish her or my child. They have nothing to do with this."

"I promise you no harm will come to them." Draek said looking at Arcol's back. "Now get ready. You are leaving in two days."

Saying that he walked out of the cell and then ordered the guards to take him to headquarters where he can get prepared for the mission.

* * *

Two days later Arcol with four others were ready to deploy.

As he boarded the ship Kravik greeted him. He hadn't seen him in a while, and he looked the same, except for a missing eye. Then Arcol turned his attention on the others. Immediately Crol approached him and introduced himself. Then it was Crol's brother Xats's turn. The twins seemed friendly, however, Verrae the female Yautja was not as pleasant as the others were. Towering over Arcol, she slowly measured him up. There was an unmistakable contempt in her eyes staring at him. A low clicking sound escaped her throat and then opening her mandibles wide; she bared her sharp teeth at him, showing him she was in charge.

An hour later as their ship sped through space, Arcol gazed out the window. He had not been on any mission for decades and seeing the stars and constellations brought some pleasant and unpleasant memories to his mind. The planet where Krea's people were fleeing from was located in the NEVAS system where his father died. Then the memory of his last mission enveloped his mind. _Colxan was a great hunter and a brother to me,_ he thought disheartened. He wished that hunt turned out to be different, however, there was nothing he could have done for him.

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by Kravik's voice.

"Tell me Arcol, how life in the jungle treated you?"

"I managed." Arcol replied. Then he asked. "Where did you lose that eye?"

"Years ago, on Earth." He replied.

"They still have humans there?" Arcol inquired.

"Not anymore." Kravik replied. With a guttural laugh, he added. "I ran into a tree."

"You're kidding me right?" Arcol asked.

Shaking his head, Kravik replied. "For years I was so ashamed I kept making up stories about it." Then he asked. "You have a human mate right?"

"Yes." Arcol replied.

"Do you love her?" Kravik asked.

"I do." Arcol said.

"I find the human race interesting but not enough to take one to my bed." Kravik said and then clicking his mandibles together he made a loud throaty sound as he started to laugh.

"Never say never." Arcol said laughing. Although Kravik was not a close friend, he did miss him. The time they spent together in the past and the few hunts they shared were memorable. Changing the subject, Arcol asked about his life and what has he done since the last time they saw each other. While they talked about his adventures, one of the twins walked up to them and asked.

"How many missions have you been in Arcol?"

"Many." Arcol replied looking at his young face. Then he asked. "You?"

"My brother and I, we've been in four so far." Crol replied.

"Have you fought a hive before?" Arcol inquired.

"On our initiation." Saying that he pointed his finger to his marked forehead.

"Where else have you been?" Arcol asked wanting to find out how good they were. According to his uncle, they were the best of the best and he was curious about their qualifications. Fighting a hive was never an easy task and he wanted to see Krea again.

While the males talked, Verrae set up the cryochambers for the journey. It would take them over a month to reach the planet and they needed to be fresh and ready. The hive was a considerable size and she never underestimated her enemies.

One-by-one they all took their chambers. When it was Arcol's turn, Verrae stood above him and said.

"I am leading this mission. Keep that in mind."

Not wanting to get into an argument with her, Arcol nodded in agreement and then closed the top of his pod, shutting her out. Walking away from the pod, Verrae stepped inside hers and then after shutting the lid, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

While in cryosleep he dreamed of Krea.

The pleasant memory that he kept dreaming of was a memory of her sleeping in his arms. He just loved to look at her. She looked even more vulnerable when she slept and he wanted nothing but to protect her.

A soft beeping sound woke him up from his slumber.

Then the inside of the pod lit up with a bright bluish light signaling him that they arrived.

Ten minutes later in gear, they gathered in the main control room.

"Listen up everyone." Verrae said as she attached her plasmacaster onto her shoulder. "We'll stay together no matter what. I don't want any of you to wander off. If any of you gets lost, you are on your own. Understood?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Let's go." She said motioning for them to follow.

An eerie, dark landscape greeted them as they stepped off the ship. The once-flourishing colony was a dreaded sight to see. There was no one outside, only some left behind garbage swirling above the wasteland. The large metal gate that led into the colony was wide open. As Arcol walked past it, he noticed one side was damaged by the acidic blood of the Xenomorphs. The biochemical weapon that thrived inside every single one of them was a force to reckon with. He hoped to avoid getting in contact with it.

Carefully, they made their way into the compound.

The first thing Arcol noticed was how strangely quiet was inside. Besides the destroyed furniture and garbage littering the smooth floors, there was no sign of life anywhere.

"They are deep within the compound." Kravik said looking at the glowing hologram on his Wrist Gauntlet.

"How many?" Xats asked.

Looking up, Kravik said. "You don't want to know."

"We'll find the Queen in there." Verrae pointed to the hologram and then gestured for them to fall in line.

As they made their way deeper into the compound, the metal walls gradually became darker by the resin-like secretions made by the Queen's loyal Drones. Their intricate designs and shiny surfaces transformed the place into an alien land where nothing but death waited.

The silence didn't sit well with Arcol. It was always a bad omen for the worse to come.

Looking around, he noticed countless bullet holes marking the floor and walls. _The colonist's futile attempt to fight back,_ he thought stepping over a rifle with an attached shriveled up arm.

On her Wrist Gauntlet, Verrae stared at the hologram showing the exact location of the hive. According to the image, _the lair is right below us,_ she thought as she looked down the endless shaft.

Slowly, they made it down the sloping shaft only to find themselves in a large chamber with many dead colonists trapped and wrapped onto the walls. With their chests open, their eyes looked lifeless and disturbing as they stared in horror when death came to them. Two of them caught Arcol's attention. There was a male and a very pregnant female, in a frozen state with foreheads touching, holding each other's hand.

_They never had the chance;_ Arcol thought saddened looking at her round belly.

Suddenly the floor shook violently, causing Kravik to stumble and fall through the wall of dead colonists, disappearing from view.

Then the floor moved again and this time more ferociously throwing all of them off their feet.

"Earthquake?" Crol roared trying to stay upright.

"Where is Kravik?" Verrae yelled holding against the slimy wall for support.

Quickly making up his mind, and as the shaking started to ease up, Arcol jumped through the hole looking for Kravik.

However, the only thing he found was his plasmacaster lying on the floor covered with slime.

"Damn it." Arcol growled looking at the weapon. Then he picked it up and looked around again.

The corridor that he stood was blocked on one end but was open on the other side.

"Arcol." Verrae growled. "Get back over here."

"They took him." Arcol said stepping back into the room. "We need to find him."

"We will when we find the Queen." Verrae replied annoyed. "He will be there I'm sure."

Her cold attitude wanted to make Arcol grab her and punch her, but he had to hold this desire back knowing that Kravik needed help. However, there was no time to quarrel when all of a sudden a dozen Warriors rushed into the room and attack them.

Bright bluish bursts of lights lit up the chamber's walls as their plasmacaster fired at the beasts.

Deftly spinning around, Arcol shot two of them, blowing their long, ridged skulls apart. As the acidic blood spurted out of their wounds it landed on Xats's chest plate, instantly eating through the material.

Ripping the chest plate off, Xats threw it at another beast that sped toward him. As the Xenomorph lunged at him, Xats's twin, blowing a chunk of flesh out of his sleek body, quickly stopped his attack.

Then Arcol's attention turned to Verrae fighting with two Xenomorphs.

Rushing to her help, he stabbed the end of his lance into the spine of one and shoved it through its body. Then the other one's head blew up when she fired a round into the beast. As the alien's body collapsed to the floor, Arcol looked up and saw more coming toward them.

Using his net, Arcol sent it flying through the room, pinning one of them against the wall.

While the beast shrieked with pain beneath the pressure of the net, Verrae threw her disc decapitating two Xenomorphs. As the disc returned to her like a boomerang, she threw it again toward Arcol. It flew by his head and scraped against his dreadlocks before it found its target. The alien hissed and then screamed behind Arcol, as the disc lodged into his chest, killing him instantly.

When the room filled up with dead Warriors, Verrae instructed them to cloak up, and then they rushed toward the rest of the hive, slicing and dicing every single one of them in sight.

As the slaughter went on, Arcol had no idea how many has he killed. The only thing he was focused on was to getting to Kravik and to kill the Queen. The twins proved to be skilled and lethal as they cut their way through the horde. _Their reputation preceded them,_ Arcol thought, watching the brothers mercilessly spilling blood on the walls of the corridors.

They were getting close to the lair when the floor gave in under Arcol and he fell through.

Landing in pitch-black darkness on top of something soft and squishy, he swiftly observed his surroundings. The softness that he felt beneath him was decomposing dead bodies on top of each other forming a large human pile.

After climbing down, he looked around and noticed he was in a furnace room in the lower section of the compound surrounded by countless eggs.

Using his helmet he quickly analyzed the eggs. They were not ready to hatch yet, which gave him a little more time to find Kravik. Walking past the eggs, he stepped into a narrow corridor that led into a bigger room with more eggs. Then he saw Kravik plastered to the wall. His helmet lay at his feet accompanied by a dead Facehugger. Instant anger rushed through him looking at his chest. Inside was an embryo slowly moving ready to come out. Suddenly, Kravik woke up and with frightened eyes; he looked at Arcol standing in front of him. When he realized where he was, anger and frustration swept through him making him growl.

Clicking his mandibles together, he said.

"Do it."

Taking a deep breath, Arcol reached for his knife and held it in front of Kravik's chest.

This painfully reminded him of his last hunt with his cousin Colxan, when he had to make a decision to kill him or let him be killed by the embryo. Although his uncle foolishly thought that his son could have been saved, Arcol knew it was not the case. And again he was put to the task that he wished to avoid at all costs.

"It was an honor knowing you." Arcol said and then pushing the knife to its hilt into his chest, he ended not just Kravik's life but the life inside him as well.

After pulling the knife out, Arcol picked up the helmet. Then he cloaked himself and walked into the Queen's chamber.

The enormous alien mother was spewing eggs after eggs with her fluid-filled sack as Arcol approached her. They might have had a lower level or other chambers full of victims, he didn't know, but he knew one thing these eggs needed to be fertilized. Krea mentioned once that the colony was one of the largest ones making him wonder how many more Xenomorphs were ready to be spawned.

Although he was careful not to bring attention upon himself, somehow she was able to sense his presence. When she realized he was in the room a loud scream left her mouth calling for her children.

As dozens of Warriors rushed into the chamber, Arcol was ready for them.

With his Plasmacaster, he immediately neutralized five of them. Then throwing the disc at the closest one, he cut his head of and as it came back, it cut down one more in its path.

While Arcol was occupied, the Queen stood up and tore away from the sack. A gush of clear liquid rushed toward Arcol as she approached him. She was about to reach for him when Crol's disc flew across the room and cut into her arm. While her painful scream echoed through the room, the other three Predators started slaughtering her children.

Suddenly, the floor started to shake again, throwing everyone off their feet.

Verrae found herself flying through the air, landing at the Queen's feet. The Queen's large hands wrapped around her and at that moment Verrae knew she was about to be ripped in half. Fearing that they failed the mission, she reached for her Wrist Gauntlet to detonate the whole colony with everyone and everything in it.

Seeing Verrae's hand hovering over the bomb, Arcol roared and sped toward the Queen trying to stop her. But before he got to her, Verrae's body was ripped in two spraying bright green blood on Arcol's mask. The bomb in her Wrist Gauntlet was dangerously ticking down as Arcol sped past her upper body and propelled himself at the Queen.

Landing on top of her back, he plunged his lance into her neck. With terror, she screeched and tried to reach for him as Arcol twisted the weapon severing her spinal cord. As her body lurched forward, Arcol jumped off and cut the head off with his blade. Her bright yellow acidic blood sprayed out and landed on Arcol's Gauntlet instantly eating through the metal piece. Quickly, Arcol took it off and threw it away. Then holding onto her head, he signaled the others that it was time to go.

Within minutes, and holding the Queen's majestic head, they rushed out followed by the remaining Xenomorphs.

When they reached the front gate, a loud explosion was heard behind them. Then a powerful energy blast swept through the compound knocking everyone off their feet, propelling them forward.

* * *

Hours later while in space, and after properly cleaning off the skull, Arcol placed it into a large compartment with Kravik's helmet and weapon. Then he approached the twins to make sure none of them were infected. Then they all retired to their cryochambers ready to head home.

When they arrived back home, the elders, including his uncle, greeted Arcol and the twins. After presenting him the Queen's skull, Draek kept his word and let Arcol and Krea see each other.

I missed you. She signaled him with a beaming face.

I missed you more. He signaled back and then he embraced her and gently hugged her face with his mandibles.

A few months later, Krea went into labor. The pain was unbearable but she kept herself composed until they got to the doctor's office.

Not being allowed into the delivery room, Arcol relentlessly paced in the corridor. When he heard the pup's loud cry, he clicked his mandibles with joy.

"I have to sterilize you." Thela said while she stitched Krea's belly up. "If you conceive again, you could die during the next delivery." She added.

Krea agreeably nodded allowing the doctor to do her job.

When she was done, Thela cleaned up and then one of the nurses handed her the pup.

"If you don't mind." Thela said handing the pup to her. "I would like to keep an eye on him. He is after all... different."

Taking him from her, Krea's eyes roamed over the baby wrapped in cloth like a little package.

He looked just like she remembered him from the ultrasound, but much bigger.

His skin color was like hers with added dark speckles around his chubby little arms, legs, and belly. The small mandibles looked cute around his full lips and they opened wide when he yawned. Looking into his mouth, she was able to see tiny buds of teeth already breaking the surface of his gums. Then she planted a soft kiss on his button nose and then ran her hand over his wide forehead and touched the soft dreadlocks.

_He is beautiful,_ she thought excitedly. _And he has my eye color. _

"When you are finished feeding him." Thela said. "Draek would want to see the pup as well."

Krea was not happy to hear that but she had no choice about this matter.

After Thela left, Arcol was allowed to come into the room. Taking the pup from Krea, with glee he clicked his mandibles as he held him in his arms. He was a perfect mixture of them _looking beautiful,_ he thought, gazing at his little face. Then his eyes opened and a soft clicking sound left his mouth looking at his father. While son and father were bonding, Krea touched her belly knowing that she was unable to have another one. It made her sad thinking about how she was going to tell him.

While Krea rested, Arcol brought the pup to his uncle's chamber. Surrounded by his loyal followers and some of the elders, Draek stood up and approached Arcol when he walked in.

Handing the pup over, Arcol intently watched as his uncle held his son.

"He looks strong." Draek said looking at the baby. He was amazed by his unique look and wondered how he is going to be able to integrate within their society. He was one of a kind and his presence was proof that their species were capable of producing a new kind of generation.

Then the others stepped closer. Everyone was eager to see him.

"What's his name?" Draek asked looking at Arcol.

"Regon." Arcol replied.

"Strong name for a strong boy." One of the elders said.

"Take care of him." Draek said handing the pup back. Then he added. "He is one of us."

"Thank you." Arcol said bowing his head. "I will teach him to become a great hunter."

With the pup in his arms, he walked out of the room pleased with his uncle's decision.

As the years passed, and as their son started to grow, he successfully integrated into the Yautja society, so did Krea. Arcol and Draek relationship improved as well, making Krea happy.

Regon being divergent made some of the un-blooded Yautja jealous, due to some of the females already showing interest in him, which made Arcol laugh. His son wasn't just different on the outside, but his approach to life also set him aside from others. After all, he was half-human and Arcol never expected of him being a full-blooded Yautja. But Arcol was sure when the time came for Regon to prove himself a worthy hunter; without doubt, he was going to be one of the best.

* * *

150 years later…

"Your mother was the greatest person I have ever known." Arcol said touching his son's shoulder standing at her grave.

"I'm going to miss her terribly." Regon replied as tears started to swell in his eyes. He knew this day was coming. His mother was only human, and a human's lifespan was much shorter than Yautja's. Although over the years she enhanced herself with Yautja blood, still, her body was gradually declining. As nature took its course, she died at the age of 175.

"Now it's only the two of us." Arcol said with a saddened tone. He would have loved to have more pups but it was impossible after Regon was born. Although he could have had any of the Yautja females, Arcol refused. The years that Krea and he spent together were cherished. It was fun seeing her raising a rebellious pup. He always told her it was never an easy task, however she managed it well. But now it was time for Regon to take the next step in his life.

"Are you ready?" Arcol asked looking at his son.

"I am." Regon replied. Then he added. "I will make you proud, father."

"I know you will." Arcol said gazing into his eyes. His son was a gift from humankind, and Arcol felt proud and special to have him in his life.

As they walked away, the wind picked up and gently blew the purple flowers on top of her grave making them move like they were dancing in the late evening light.

The end

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short story :D Reviews are welcome!**

**D****on't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle. ****  
**

****Also look me up on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations. ****

**Regards,**

**Edit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prey 2, is going to take us to future Earth, where the now seasoned Predator/Human hybrid, Regon, son of Arcol and Krea is ready for a new but dangerous adventure with an unexpected ally to help to defeat a threat that Earth hasn't seen in hundreds of years.**

**Rated M for mature!**

**Prey 2**

**Chapter 1**

Earth 2597, Detroit Megacity

The cold evening wind ripped into her leather jacket as she made her way across the plaza.

"I have no choice but to pull out my winter wardrobe soon." She murmured, while her military boots made a loud slapping sound on the pavement. Her muscles still ached from the workout she did after her shift ended, but she loved her job and wouldn't change it for anything. Being a SWAT officer was always her dream. When her parents died in a car accident, her uncle who at the time was only a Lieutenant at the Detroit PD took her in and raised her up. Alexia felt fascinated by his job and wanted nothing more than to be like him. Now at the age of 31, divorced and childless, she put even more effort into her job to keep the city safe. Although Detroit's population grew larger every year, the crime level was at its lowest since her uncle toughened up the laws of the department.

There were some, especially in the City Council, who fiercely opposed this new regulation. However, their voices quickly quieted down after seeing the statistics of great improvements within the city.

"These assholes have no idea how hard is to keep this city clean." She growled pulling the jacket tighter around her slender body. She couldn't wait to get home and have her well deserved drink that she enjoyed at the end of every day.

As she walked past the back alley to get to the parking garage, something caught her attention. There were always a few bums loitering the alley, but tonight was colder than usual and she wanted to warn them to get to a shelter before they freeze to death.

However, when she got closer, she noticed something strange.

Sitting behind one of the garbage bins was not a bum, but an alien, covered with luminescent green blood. Quickly, she pulled her gun out and pointed at him.

But as her eyes roamed over him, she realized what he was. She had seen pictures of his kind before, but she never met any of them. He was a Yautja, and they were notorious for hunting other species, including humans. Although it's been centuries since anyone on Earth had seen them, she was surprised to see one in the back alleys of the department. He looked like he had been badly cut up. There were large gashes on his wide chest and muscular thighs. His face that looked quite disturbing was also covered with his blood. A few ragged breaths left his mouth causing his mandibles quiver, while his bright yellow eyes stared at the gun in her hand.

Instinctively, she wanted to pull the trigger to put him out of his misery when he spoke up. His raspy deep voice surprised her even more.

"Help...me." Then he took another ragged breath and said. "Please…help...me."

Instantly, millions of thoughts rushed through her head. While her mind was telling her to pull the trigger, her heart said otherwise. Although he looked big and fierce, he was in no shape to take advantage of her. Alexia was perfectly capable of defending herself, and she was sure if he tried something, without batting an eye, she would end him. However, the way he begged and looked at her, she felt nothing but sorrow for him, and not just sorrow, but also curiosity as well. She even thought about calling this in, and let the department deal with him, but in the last second, she changed her mind. If the others get their hands on him, he would end up being their guinea pig, _and that was worse than death,_ she thought thinking about the methods they used. Not seeing any weapons on him, she lowered the gun and asked. "Can you get up?"

Nodding his head, he said moving his mandibles.

"Yes."

Slowly, he stood up. Holding onto his chest, he staggered after her.

While she drove through the busy streets lit up with colorful neon lights, she glanced his way, sitting beside her, blankly staring ahead. Alexia wondered what he was thinking at the moment and also wondered what happened to him.

"You know it's not going to be easy to clean up all that blood." She said with a frown, eyeing the interior of her car.

When he didn't reply, she took a deep breath and then she asked.

"Would you mind telling me who did this to you?"

"The hybrid." He said with a raspy voice.

_Hybrid? _She thought puzzled. She had no idea what or who was the hybrid, but if he or she was capable of doing this much damage, this hybrid was someone she wanted to steer clear of.

When they got to her apartment building, she parked the car in her designated spot. Then pulling out a thin blanket from the back seat that she used for crime scenes, she asked him to cover up.

Thankfully, there was no one at the elevator, allowing them to get to her apartment without calling any unwanted attention.

At her door, after she scanned her face on the side panel, a female voice greeted her.

"Welcome home, Alexia Vasqez."

Then the voice asked again. "A new visitor?"

"A friend." Alexia replied, and then she added as they stepped through the threshold. "Cease operation ROHNA." Alexia didn't want any recording of her new visitor. _It was better to keep this a secret, _she thought, ushering him inside.

Immediately ROHNA shut down leaving them in silence.

"Sit down." Alexia ordered him pointing toward the large leather couch. Then she added as she headed toward the aquarium full of colorful fishes and small crabs. "Let me see if I can find something to stitch up your wounds." After feeding the fish, she squatted down in front of the aquarium and opened up the metal cabinet. While she rummaged through the cabinet, the Predator curiously looked around.

"I think this might work." She said standing up holding a small pen device. "I used to use this on small cuts, but I'm not sure if it would work on your wounds." Shrugging her shoulders she added. "Shall we find out?"

"Go ahead." He said and then he made a low clicking sound.

Sitting down beside him, she activated the pen.

A soft white light emitted from the tip as she placed the end of it close to his chest wound.

"I don't have anything to dull the pain, so please try to be quiet." She said looking into his eyes. Alexia thought about giving him some booze, but she wasn't sure how he would have reacted. And _wasting it was not an option, _she thought as her hand hovered over his yellowish skin.

She was about to touch him when suddenly the window blew in and something or someone landed on the living room carpet. With a swift move, the Predator grabbed her and pulled her body in front of him, using her as a shield, however, the attacker was faster. With an astonished face, Alexia stared at the long staff next to her right ear. As she slowly turned her head, she noticed the rest of the staff ended in the left eye of the Predator, impaling him to the wall behind the couch.

Swiftly, she jumped up and was about to pull her gun out when she heard the attacker's muffled voice coming from behind his metal mask.

"Don't do that. I'm not here to hurt you."

Frozen for a moment, she looked at the gun on his left shoulder, then his right arm, where he had two jagged, sharp blades attached to his wrist. His long, beaded dreads and outfit looked similar to the other one, except for his skin color. _It looks human,_ she thought, measuring him up. Then her eyes traveled to his wide chest covered with fishnet, where bones of all kinds were hanging on a leather strap. She didn't want to know whose bones were those.

"Who are you?" She asked with amazement. "And why did you do this?"

Without replying, he stepped closer and pulled the staff out of the dead Predator. With a push of a button, the weapon retracted into a smaller staff. After placing it back on his back, he scanned the other Yautja and then he said.

"Damn it."

"Damn it, what?" She asked throwing up her arms. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here? And most importantly why did you kill him?" She demanded, feeling aggravated by this whole scenario.

"It's Stred."

"Stred who?" She asked baffled. "What is going on?"

"He would have killed you. That's all you need to know." He said and then he added as he reached for her. "We need to leave now!"

Stepping back, she shook her head and said.

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Then you are dead." He said in a serious tone. "They are coming to collect him, and they are going to be here any minute now." He added.

"But I didn't kill him." She said with an angry tone. Pointing her finger at him she added. "You did."

"If you stay you'll be dead." He replied. And then he gestured for her to come closer.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked suspiciously eyeing him.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now, and then I don't have to listen to your annoying voice." He said with slight anger. He knew it was best not to get involved but leave her to her fate. However, he couldn't do that. He had too much of his mother in him and he didn't want to see another innocent person getting killed. He has been visiting Earth for a while now and he liked to observe humans. Although he was a seasoned Predator, he never hunted them, unless they were a threat. This woman in front of him was no threat and he wanted to save her.

"And where am I supposed to go?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. This time she let his arrogance slide, _but next time,_ she thought, _oh no buddy, you are on my blacklist_.

"Anywhere, but here." He said and then before she had a chance to protest, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the broken window.

"Wait." She said panicky. "What are you doing?"

Without saying a word, he wrapped his large hand on her face, shutting her up. Then pulling her closer, he pressed her body against his, and slowly, he backed away from the window.

"Quiet woman." He said. "They are already here."

A low humming sound enveloped the room as something huge hovered outside the window.

A shimmer of light bounced off the surface of the large object barely noticeable for human eyes, but Regon knew what it was. For weeks now, he had been following the lone Predator knowing exactly why he came to Earth. He had no idea who he was hunting, _not until now,_ he thought disheartened, thinking about the youngest son of the rival clan of Dymgua.

Regon knew he was in trouble, and might not be able to return to Yautja Prime ever again.

After his great uncle Draek's death, his father Arcol became the clan leader forming a secure society within their clan. However, the neighboring clan was not fond of Regon. Being a first and only hybrid, he was frowned upon by their leader and his sons. To them, he was an abomination, that needed to be erased from history. Many times they clashed over this subject and forced his father's clan to abide by traditions and never attempt to produce another hybrid again. They wanted to keep their bloodlines clean and didn't want to mix with low-class species such as humans. Therefore Regon remained the only hybrid in the past 400 years, while Earth repopulated again, giving opportunities for new hunts for others, which he disapproved. But this time, they'll come for him and his crime wouldn't go unpunished.

"Do you have guns?" He asked as he kept backing away.

Nodding her head she pried his fingers off and then she said in a low voice.

"In my bedroom."

"Show me." He said and then letting her go, they rushed toward the room.

In her closet, while she pressed the code into the panel, she asked.

"How many of them?"

"Four or five, possibly more." Regon replied.

"Like you?" She inquired. Then the hidden panel opened up showing an arsenal of guns and rifles.

"Not exactly but close." He said. Grabbing a rifle, he handed to her, and then he said. "I don't have to tell you what is going to happen."

Taking a rifle and two handguns, she quickly collected some ammo and stuck it into her pockets and one into her vest.

Behind his mask, he cracked a smile watching her getting ready. She looked professional, and judging by her collection, he was sure this wasn't her first time using a weapon.

Then they heard the sound of glass breaking, as the other Predators entered the living room.

Alexia had no idea how many were out there, but hearing their strange clicking sounds, she assumed it was four, possibly five.

Suddenly, something flew through the wall and exploded behind them.

Then another one came through the hole and hit the side of her dresser, blowing it into pieces.

A loud animalistic roar left Regon's mouth as he charged through the wall and jumped on the closest Predator. With a swift move, he slashed the opponent's throat, spilling bright green blood on the glass-covered carpet. As another one was about to stab him, Alexia aimed and fired, hitting him on the left thigh, making the Predator roar with pain. Quickly she aimed again hitting him in the chest, killing him instantly. Then, she rolled behind the loveseat as a bright blue light exploded in the wall a few feet from her. As she rolled out of the way, another round hit the wall next to the aquarium. If she counted correctly, there were three more, and while two of them were engaged with Regon, the third one rushed at her, ready to rip her to shreds.

These Predators came here for one thing only. Knowing the Dymgua clan, Regon was sure these ones were the ones they were sent after him. Despite their rules and honor code, they wanted him dead and now they had a valid reason to use his head as a trophy to decorate their leader's chair.

Holding his knife, Regon attacked the one to his left, slashing at his collarbone. While he was occupied with the opponent, the other one stood up and rushed at Regon.

Sharp pain traveled through him when the other Predator's knife sliced into the back of his thigh, but he kept fighting on not wanting to die today. With a powerful blow, he smashed his elbow into his chest, making him stagger back. Then activating his staff, Regon stabbed him through his left side.

Unable to get a good shot at the Predator, Alexia kept firing at him, hoping to get him before he gets her. She wondered how long would it take for the police to get here. The commotion most likely was heard by the neighbors and she hoped they were smart enough to call for help. Cornered into her small kitchen, she was about to change the magazine, when he grabbed a hold of her neck and pushed her up against the wall, knocking the gun out of her hand. Then he pulled the rifle off her shoulder and threw it away. For a few seconds, he curiously looked at her, and then a low clicking sound left his throat, making her shiver with anticipation.

"What are you waiting for...shitbag." She growled staring at his mask. Then she swung her leg out and kicked him in the groin making him howl with pain. Using his body as leverage, she pushed up against the wall and smashed her knee just under the mask, cracking his chin with a loud sound. Then she jumped over him and landed on the counter. With rage, he spun around and slashed at her feet. Alexia had just enough time to move out of the way as the jagged blade hit the top of the counter, causing a shower of sparks.

Quickly, she grabbed one of the kitchen knives and threw it at him.

She missed, and the knife ended in the wall. She was about to reach for the other knife when the Predator's head exploded.

Astonished, she froze for a second staring at what was left of him. Then her attention turned toward the door, where the bleeding Regon was standing.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding onto the doorframe.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked puzzled. "Look at you." She said gesturing toward him. "You look like hell."

"We need to leave." He said barely holding himself together. "I hear sirens."

"Yes, the police are going to be here any minute now." She said as she approached him.

"I can't get captured." Regon said with a weakened tone.

"Don't worry." Alexia said holding onto him. "I know a perfect place where you can lay low." Then with a low voice, she added. "Thank you for saving my life."

They were only a few blocks away when a dozen police cars sped by them. Their loud sirens dissipated as they drove further away. The only place that was a perfect hideout was her uncle's home. He was out of town and wasn't coming back for another week.

_No one would look for us there, _she thought as her eyes focused on the busy road. Then her mind went back to what happened in her apartment. A shiver ran down her spine thinking that she could have been dead by now if it was not for him.

Then her attention turned to her savior, slowly bleeding out sitting beside her. She hoped they had enough time to close up his wounds before he'd pass out. Then looking at the seat and floor, she slightly shook her head thinking that she might need a new car.

"Where are you taking me?" Regon asked feeling weak.

"To a secure location." She said. "You'll be safe there."

At her uncle's house, Alexia parked the car in the garage, and then she helped Regon out of the car and into the home.

"You're heavy." She said holding onto him, as she helped him to the kitchen chair. Then she helped him removing his weapons and Wrist Gauntlet that was drenched with green blood. Then it was time to remove his helmet. To her amazement, his face looked nothing like the other Predator.

Deep-set human hazel eyes stared into hers, while his lips formed a thin line adorned by two mandibles on either side. The nostrils on his flattened nose trembled as she placed her hand on his leg where he had a large gash.

"I'm not an expert but I think you are going to survive." She said measuring him up.

Then she asked. "Are you the hybrid he was talking about?"

"Do you have something to stop the bleeding." He asked annoyed. _His voice sounded deep and strange, _she thought, pulling up one of her dark eyebrows.

"Let me check." She said as she stood up.

While she looked through the cabinets, he looked around, and then his eyes landed on her backside. Quickly tearing his gaze away, he took a deep breath, and then he asked.

"What's your name?"

"I tell you if you tell me yours first." She said rummaging through the drawers.

With a frown, he said.

"My name is Regon."

"Regon?" She asked. "Hmm...never heard that name before."

"As you noticed I'm not from here." He said with a sly grin.

"Oh, believe me, I know that." She murmured with a mischievous smile, thinking about this was the craziest night she ever had in her life.

"Here." She said, holding up the pen device. "I knew my uncle had one as well."

Squatting down in front of him she activated the pen and said as she placed a piece of rubber into his hand. "Bite down on this. It's going to hurt."

Taking the rubber from her, he put it into his mouth and signaled her to get on with it.

As the pen touched his skin, Regon felt a burning hot sensation traveling up his leg. At first, the pain was manageable, but after a while, as she slowly pulled the device along the raw edges of his wound, it became unbearable.

When she was done with the first, he was sweating and panting hard.

"Stand up." She said. "I need to see the back of your leg."

"Just take it easy on me...alright?" He said as he stood up and turned around.

"After I'm done, I'm going to have a drink and not just one but two or three." She said looking at his wound.

"What kind of drink?" He inquired.

"Ohhhh." She said laughing. "Once you taste that sweet bitch, you would never want to drink anything else again."

"Sweet bitch?" He asked puzzled, looking down.

"She is sweet but a bitch as well, because she'd knock you down if you overindulge in her. Don't worry you'll like it." She replied as she pulled the pen along the backside of his thighs.

Then she added. "Those assholes destroyed my place. I just hope my fish survived."

"The police are going to look for you." He said. _And not just the police but the others as well, _he wanted to say, but instead, he stayed quiet.

"They know me." She replied. "I like to go out sometimes and have a few drinks at the bars. When they won't find me at home, they are going to call me and let me know that a few aliens broke into my apartment and had a blast killing each other. However, my phone is at the house, so there's no luck finding me that way."

"What about your car?" He asked suppressing a smile. "Can they track you down?"

Shaking her head she said. "Nope. My car is bulletproof. I made sure of that."

Standing up, she turned him around and looked at the small gash on his wide chest.

"This shouldn't take long."

While she closed up the wound, he curiously looked at her face. Her flawless olive skin and full lips reminded him of his mother, but her dark hair that was set in a ponytail looked smooth and shiny not like his mother's, and her eye color differed as well.

"You forgot to tell me your name." He said gazing into her deep brown eyes surrounded with dark, thick lashes.

"Alexia." She said with a thin smile.

"And how did you acquire that many weapons, Alexia?" He asked.

"I am a cop." She said finishing his wound. "And I'm dying for a drink."

"An enforcer." He murmured, watching her walk away.

While she poured the drinks, she asked. "Do you also make that weird sound, or it's just them?"

"You mean this?" He asked and then a low clicking sound escaped his mouth making her smile a little.

"Fascinating." She said walking closer to him. "Judging by your peculiar appearance, I'm guessing one of your parents was human." Saying that she placed the glass full of golden liquid into his hand.

"My mother." He replied. Then he lifted the glass to his lips and sniffed at it.

With one shot, she gulped down hers and then motioned for him to do the same.

As the sweet, fiery liquid ran down his throat, Regon started to cough. The unusual drink caught his tongue and throat on fire, making his eyes cloud up with tears.

"What is this?" He asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you like it?" She asked taking the empty glass from him. Stepping away, she poured another one for both of them and then handing him the drink, she said.

"You have to enjoy the taste on your tongue. Keep it in your mouth for a few seconds before you swallow." She said with a serious face, but underneath that, he sensed a hint of mischief.

"If you say so." He replied feeling a little lightheaded already. After the second drink, there was a warm sensation traveling up his legs into his stomach and chest. It felt pleasant and Regon enjoyed this numbing feeling.

When the third drink came around, he was already sitting on the couch feeling buzzed. He never drank anything like this before and the sensation was amazing.

Alexia smiled on the inside watching him getting drunk. His movements became a bit clumsy and his speech started to slur with an occasional clicking sound that she found fascinating.

Three drinks didn't bother her. They only give her a great little buzz that she was grateful at the moment.

Sitting down beside him, she leaned back on the couch and looked at his face and peculiar hair.

"You said he was going to kill me. Is that right?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "And not just kill you and take your skull for a trophy, but he would have eaten you as well."

With a puzzled expression, she asked. "What? Eat me?"

Turning his head toward her, he said.

"I've seen him getting his trophies, and after that, he ate his victims."

"Why would he do that?" She asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"Because his clan believes that by consuming the enemy would make them better warriors."

"That is just sickening and wrong." She said disgustedly.

"Not to them." He replied gazing at her face.

"Now that you are telling me this, there's been a few cases of disappearances in the past month or so." Alexia said with a frown. "I just can't believe they were killed and eaten by that monster I spared and tried to help." Then she added. "I'm so stupid."

"Don't blame yourself." He replied. "It's the price of being human."

Trying to change the subject, with a smile, she asked. "Tell me, big boy, what brought you here to Detroit?"

Resting his head back on the couch, he looked at the ceiling and said.

"My mother told me once that her ancestors lived in Detroit."

"Where is your mother now?" She asked gazing at his mandibles.

"Dead." He replied with a saddened tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said placing her hand on his arm.

Feeling her hand on his skin gave him a weird sensation inside. Her touch felt soft and intimate making him a little uncomfortable. "I need to rest." He said pulling away from her.

Within a minute he was out cold.

While he slept, she scooted closer to take a better look.

He was tall, taller than anyone she knew. His long, muscular legs wrapped in fishnet and metal shin plates were lazily resting on the couch. The first thing she found interesting was his hands and feet. They looked different compared to the other Predator. While the other one had dark, razor-sharp claws and darker skin on his hands and feet, Regon, on the other hand, had lighter skin with short dark nails. His hands looked more human and Alexia wanted to touch them.

Gently, she laced her fingers with his, feeling the warmth of his skin. Then she lightly ran her hand over his long, rubbery dreads, and looked at the metal beads with their intricate designs. As she touched his wide, pale forehead speckled with dark brown birthmarks, he cracked his eyes open, causing her hand froze in mid-air. Within seconds he was back to sleep snoring lightly.

His flattened nose and colorless lips felt soft beneath her fingertips. The mandibles on either side of his face looked menacing, regardless, she wanted to touch them. Mesmerized, she ran her finger down the length of one, thinking about what purpose he used them for. Then her attention turned to the bone necklace. Thankfully they didn't look human but more like animal bones. There were thin, long scars on his body blending into his skin, but the wound on his chest still looked raw and puffy, surrounded by a reddish hue. The dark speckles on his skin were small, but the rest of them that were larger disappeared beneath his codpiece.

Curiosity took over her. Slowly, she lifted the codpiece up and looked beneath it.

"Wow." She blurted out gazing at his generous size. A sudden desire took over her, but as soon as she felt it, as soon as she dismissed it. It had been a while she had been with someone, but she had to be _truly desperate to have sex with an alien, _she thought, shaking her head.

"I must be out of my mind." She mumbled as she got up and approached the closet and took out a blanket. After covering him up, she made one last drink and then turning on the TV and while she sipped her drink, she watched the news about her apartment and her disappearance. However, there was no mention of the Predators. The news anchor, who was an attractive blonde, sweetly smiled into the camera while telling the viewers about a break-in and an unfortunate fire.

"They burned down my place to cover this whole damn thing up. Damn it." She growled fuming on the inside.

"I better call uncle Dominic, before he decides to come home." She murmured, reaching for the phone. "And let him know that I was okay, and maybe I'll tell him about Regon, maybe."

While she dialed her uncle's number, 250 miles above Earth inside of a cloaked spaceship, the deceased Yautjas were placed into their cryopods. Standing above them was an elder watching their blood-soaked, mangled corpses. Extreme anger swelled inside him thinking about the wretched hybrid and his new companion.

"Alexia Vasqez." He said with contempt holding her phone in his hand. "I'm coming for you and him and for everyone you care about."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

The sound of running water woke him up. As he opened his eyes, the morning light filtering through the blinds blinded him for a second. Shading his eyes, he sat up and then rubbed his face. There was a faint pulsing sensation throbbing within his skull, giving him a slight headache. His throat felt extremely dry and he direly needed a drink of water. He was about to get up when he heard the water shut off and then a minute later Alexia walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a beige towel.

"Good morning sunshine." She chimed while she rubbed her wet hair with a white towel.

"Hmm." Regon replied eyeing her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked walking closer.

"I guess so." He replied with a low growl. "Whatever you gave me please keep it away from me next time." He added looking at her with interest. She smelled nice and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her lean, shapely legs. Then his attention turned to her feet and noticed her nails were the same color as his.

"Never say never." She smiled and then she wrapped the towel around her hair. Then she looked at his chest wound and noticed the red puffiness around the wound was gone, almost healed.

"How did you heal so fast?" She asked puzzled.

"It's my blood." He replied touching the scar. "I heal fast."

"Amazing." She replied mesmerized. Then she realized she had nothing on, but a towel and the beautiful specimen barely wearing any clothes sitting on the couch was eating her up with his eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she cleared her throat and said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He replied looking up to her face. Then he stood up and as he towered over her, he said. "But first, I need to use your bathroom."

"Be my guest." She said looking away pointing toward the bathroom door. Then she added. "I'll get you a towel."

"No need." He replied. "I'm not planning to get wet."

"Alright." She said with a small frown. "I'll just make us some breakfast then."

While he was in the bathroom, she walked into her old bedroom that still looked the same when she was only a teenager. Thankfully her uncle kept the closet full of clothes, otherwise, she had no choice but to wear her clothes from last night, and she was not looking forward to doing that. Dropping the towel, she quickly got dressed and then putting her hair in a bun, she stepped out of the room.

After relieving himself, Regon watched as the toilet automatically flushed and then turning around, he walked to the sink and looked into the large mirror. The tired face looking back at him surprised him. He had seen himself before, _but never like this, _he thought looking at his worn-out expression. The last time he looked into a mirror was decades ago and he noticed he aged some since then. Yautjas didn't need certain things, _such as mirrors or shaving cream,_ he thought, looking at the white and blue aluminum cylinder on the sink saying 'shaving cream' in bright silver lettering. Lifting it up, he removed the cap and sniffed at it. Then he pushed down on the top and squirted some white foam onto his hand. Rubbing the foam between his fingers, he dabbed some on his lips tasting the bitterness of the strange substance. Then he heard her voice drifting through the door.

"Are you doing okay in there?"

Quickly, he washed his face and mouth and then he gulped down some cold water. When he opened the door, she was standing on the other side looking at him with interest.

"I made some pancakes and coffee." She said, as his eyes met hers. Then with a sly grin, she added as she gestured for him to go to the kitchen. "I'm not sure what you usually eat, but no one ever said no to my pancakes."

The modest kitchen had a peculiar sweet smell to it as he stepped inside.

There were two plates stacked with something hot and round accompanied by two mugs of steaming black water.

Slumping down on one of the chairs and picking up her fork, she said. "Go ahead, dig in."

"Dig in?" He asked confused standing at the table.

"What I meant is, eat." She said with a smile, and then she took a bite out of her food.

Pulling the chair out, he took a seat and looked at his plate with uncertainty.

"Is this going to knock me out as well?" He asked as he picked up the fork and turned it in his hand.

Swallowing her food, she took a sip of her coffee and then she said.

"I don't waste booze into food."

"Is that what you call it?" He asked. "Booze? Or sweet bitch?"

"Yes and yes." She replied and then she motioned for him to start eating. "It's hard to come by and expensive as hell." She added. "Not many people can afford it, especially the one I like."

Reluctantly, he pushed his fork into the soft pastry and after sniffing it, he put it into his mouth.

"So?" She asked staring at him. "What do you think?"

The look on his face almost made her spit out her food. It was the most comical thing she had ever seen in her life. The food tasted sweet and mushy, something he was not used to. It was not unpleasant but what he truly wanted was some meat and water.

Reaching for the steaming mug, he asked.

"What's this?"

"Coffee." She replied.

"Coffee?" He asked gazing at the dark water. A sudden memory of his mother came to his head.

"When I was younger, my mother often talked about coffee." He said with a sorrowful expression, thinking about her.

"Your mother had good taste." Alexia replied sipping her coffee. "Coffee is good, just don't ruin it with sugar or cream. That would take away from its true essence. I have to have my morning cup, otherwise, I'm not the most pleasant person to be around, if you catch my drift." She added with a wink.

After taking a sip, he made a disgusted face looking into the mug.

"I can't believe my mother ever loved this stuff." He said putting it down. "I just have to pass." He added with a frown. "Do you have water?" He asked.

"In the fridge." She said pointing toward a large silver door jammed between the walnut cabinets.

Standing up, he walked to the fridge and as he took out a bottle of ice-cold water, his eyes landed on a large slab of ribs packed in clear foil at the bottom of the fridge.

Reaching in, he picked it up and closed the fridge door.

"I see." She said looking at him holding the meat in his hand. "Typical man." She added with a mischievous grin. She was about to ask him if he wanted her to make it for him when he ripped off the foil and took a big bite out of the raw meat.

While he happily chewed on the meat, she curiously looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Nodding his head he mumbled with a mouth full of food. "Hmmm."

"How did you learn to speak so well?" She inquired. "Did your mother teach you?"

Shaking his head, he swallowed the meat and then he said.

"My mother was mute. I learned the language by visiting Earth." He said. "I can speak in many languages."

Pulling up one of her eyebrows, she asked. "Really? Your mother was mute?"

"Yes." He replied between bites, and then he said.

"I need to get back to my ship."

"Your ship?" She asked. "Where is it?"

"Outside of the city." He replied.

"And how are you planning to get there?" She inquired pointing her fork at him.

"Undetected." He replied and then took another bite.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked wondering how he wanted to leave the house without being noticed. He was definitely something out of this world that would call attention. She didn't think he would have last long out there before someone would try to capture him or if he was lucky, kill him.

"With this." He said pressing down on the small device on his Wrist Gauntlet. However, the only thing he was able to accomplish was a light buzzing sound followed by a few quick flashes rushing over his whole body like electricity.

A low clicking sound escaped his mouth and then he slammed the remaining meat on the counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked standing up.

"My cloaking device is shot." He replied annoyed. "It must have been damaged during the fight last night." He added with a sour expression. "Without this, I wouldn't be able to get back to the ship unnoticed."

"You're right." She said suppressing a smile. "A huge man-alien covered in fishnet and clad, wearing sandals with black nail polish would definitely make some heads turn."

Pointing to his chest, he asked.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh no, I would never do that." She said with a make-belief serious face. "But I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" He asked suspiciously.

A few minutes later, while they stood in the garage, Alexia gestured toward the two motorcycles parked in the rear and then she said.

"Where I live or better say lived." She started to say thinking about her destroyed apartment. "I couldn't keep my bike, so I asked my uncle to keep it for me here. This is mine." She said walking up to the smaller, sleek silver bike. "And this is my uncle's." She said running her hands over the larger silver one. "Years ago we used to take them out regularly, but nowadays, they just here like an accessory."

From the bikes, his attention turned to the wall where two helmets were hanging on hooks. Next to the white one, the gray one looked large, but it was not large enough to fit him.

"I don't think that helmet would fit me." He said.

"No it won't, but you don't need it." She replied. "You have a helmet already."

"You want me to ride around in my helmet?" He asked puzzled. "How is that going to help me staying incognito."

"There are many types of helmets on the road." She said with a smile. And then walking up to the wall, she picked up her helmet. Turning around, she said.

"I'm going to ride into the city today. I have a few errands to run. Last night while you were out, I talked with my uncle. After hearing what happened, he wanted to come home right away, but I assured him that I was safe and I also told him it was unnecessary to break his schedule for me."

"Where is he?" Regon asked.

"He is in another city and should be back in a week." Alexia replied.

Stepping closer, and with an intimidating stare, he gazed into her eyes and asked.

"Did you tell him about what happened?"

"Not entirely." She said. "I hate to lie, but I had to make up a story about a break-in and about a valiant hero who saved my life." Shrugging her shoulders she added. "I couldn't tell him about your buddies over the phone."

"They're not my buddies." He said with distaste. "Valiant hero?"

"I kind of told him about you." She said with mischief.

"You told him about me?" He asked with amazement.

"I have a feeling you two are going to get along pretty well." She said laughing.

"We'll be gone before he gets back." Regon replied annoyed. He didn't like the idea of anyone else knowing about his whereabouts. They needed to get away from here and stay on his ship. He had a feeling the others are going to come back for revenge, and he didn't want her to get killed because of his actions. This was between him and them and no one needed to get involved, _especially someone nice like Alexia_, he thought, looking at her delicate hands holding the white helmet.

"Where are we going?" She asked puzzled.

"My ship." He replied. "Is that a problem?"

"I have a job, you know?" She said perplexed. "I cannot just take off."

"If you stay you are dead." He said in a serious tone. Stepping closer, he added. "They took the bodies and they are going to come back to hunt us."

"How do you know they took them?" She asked confused. She was sure she didn't tell him about last night's news and the missing Predators.

"Because I'm a Yautja." He replied. "This is what we do. We collect our fallen ones."

"And now they are after both of us?" She asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes, and they won't go away any time soon unless we are dead." He said taking the helmet from her and putting it on the bench.

"What I did last night was an atrocity. I killed members of the rival clan and this would not go unpunished. They already hate me for who I am, and my skull would make any of them worthy."

"So what am I a fugitive now?" She asked throwing up her arms.

"We both are." He replied. Then he looked at the bikes again and asked. "What was your plan?"

"There's a place not far from the station where they sell bike gears." She replied. "I wanted to get you some clothes. Your outfit alone would get you in trouble as soon as you step outside of this house." She said measuring him up. Then picking up the helmet, she looked at it, and then a small smile appeared on her face.

Ten minutes later, sitting on her bike wearing one of her form-fitting dark blue gear, as she was about to put on the helmet, she looked at him and said.

"Promise me you'll be a good boy while I'm gone."

"Do you always talk like this?" He asked folding his arms in front of his chest as the garage door opened letting in the cool morning air.

"Yes, why?" She asked with a sly grin.

Shaking his head, he murmured. "Never mind."

With a push of a button, she revved up the bike and sped out of the garage leaving Regon alone.

When she arrived at the station, holding her helmet in the crook of her arm, Alexia walked in and greeted the brunette receptionist with a smile.

"Hello, Amanda. How is your morning going so far?"

"Alexia!" The receptionist exclaimed looking at her with wide eyes. "Thank God you're okay. I heard about your place. I am so sorry girl."

"As you see not a scratch." She teased walking past the desk. "I came to see the Captain. Is he in?"

"Let me check." Amanda replied. A few keystrokes later, she looked up and said. "He is here."

"Thanks, and see you later." Alexia said and then she walked down the long corridor toward the Captain's office.

It took her a while to get to the office. On the way, she had to stop a few times when others wanted to know what happened. When she finally reached the door, she knocked and then she heard the Captain's voice.

"Come in."

"Captain?" Alexia said stepping inside. Closing the door behind her, she asked. "May I have a word with you?"

Turning away from the window, he sat down on the desk and then folding his arms in front of his chest, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"Your uncle called me this morning letting me know that you were alright."

"I know, he told me he was going to call this in." She replied. Then she asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Besides your burnt down apartment, we didn't find anything or anyone for that matter." He said with slight scrutiny. Then he added. "Where were you last night? And how come you didn't call me?"

"I'm sorry, but I was at my uncle's place fixing my bike, and I know he was going to let you know." She replied. Although she told her uncle about Regon, she asked not to say anything to anyone. Alexia didn't want them to know she was harboring an alien hybrid. This was the last thing the department needed to know.

"I see." He said looking at the helmet. Then he asked. "Is there a particular reason someone wanted to break into your place? Do you have anything in your possession that is valuable?"

Shrugging, she said with a straight face. "Not that I know of. They must have gotten the wrong place."

"That is what I thought." The Captain said rubbing his clean shaved chin. Then he stood up and walked to his chair. After sitting down, he looked at her and said.

"I'm glad that you are alright. I was worried. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone."

"I left my phone at home, and I'm guessing it's no longer in working condition." She replied with a sly grin.

"Your phone wasn't there." He said as he picked up a pen and rolled it between his fingers. "The perpetrators must have taken it."

"Yes, they must have taken it." She muttered as her heart rate elevated thinking about the Predators having her phone with all the contacts and personal information.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned face.

Nodding, she said. "Yes, I am. I'm just upset about what happened. That is why I came in today to ask for a few weeks of leave."

"It's already taken care of." He replied leaning closer. Then the phone rang and as he picked up the line, he said to her.

"Take care Alexia, and I see you in a few weeks."

"Thank you, Captain." She replied with a smile. Getting up, she walked out of the room.

Leaving the building, and while her troubled thoughts were on the missing phone, she got on her bike and rode to Andreas Bike's world to get a few things.

"Hey, Alexia!" The shop owner greeted her as she stepped inside the busy store. "I saw the news about your place."

"I'm famous now." She chimed. With a mischievous expression, she added. "Do you want my autograph?"

"So, what brought you here today?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"I need to get a few things for a friend." She said leaning closer to him.

"A friend?" He asked pulling up an eyebrow. "Or a new boyfriend?"

"A friend." She said curtly, trying to avoid this type of conversation.

"What is his size?" He asked with a sly smile.

"What is your largest size?" She inquired.

"I have some large sizes over there." He said pointing toward the back.

"Great. I also need some boots and also I want to ask you a favor." She said looking into his eyes.

"What favor?" He asked tilting his head.

Placing her helmet on the counter, she asked.

"Can you add some white dreadlocks to it?"

"Dreadlocks?" He asked confused. "You mean real hair?"

"No." She laughed. "I meant something that looks like dreadlocks. Can you do it?"

"Anything for my best customer." He said with a wink. Taking the helmet from her, he walked away and after exchanging a few words with one of the employees, he disappeared behind the back door.

While he was in the back making the helmet for her, she approached the booth where the large sizes were displayed.

After picking out a few shirts and boots, her eyes landed on a nice dark blue and white jacket with matching pants.

"I'll take you." She murmured gazing at the outfit.

While she was admiring her new finds, a sudden feeling of being watched came over her. As the hair on her neck stood up, swiftly, she scanned the store looking at everyone. However, none of them paid any special attention to her. Then she turned around and looked outside the large glass wall toward the busy street. Besides the usual traffic, she didn't see anyone spying on her. Then she scanned the rooftops and windows. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she moved away from the booth and walked back to the counter.

An hour later, the shop owner came back.

As he placed the modified helmet on the counter, he asked.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Perfect." She said with a wide smile looking at the helmet. "Thank you. You are the best." She added.

After paying and a few minutes of conversation, she was out the door heading to her bike.

Instead of taking the usual route to her home, she took a detour hoping to lose whoever was following her. Being a cop, she knew the feeling of being watched and she had a feeling why she was watched and by whom. A small shudder swept through her body thinking about the others.

It was early afternoon when she finally arrived at her apartment building.

Parking the bike in the garage, she took the elevator up. At her apartment, a glowing yellow hologram flashing no trespassing was blocking the door.

After disabling it, she stepped inside and found herself that looked like a war zone and not her home at all. The charred broken pieces of furniture and blackened walls looked bleak and also disheartening. With a frustrated sigh, she walked into her living room and looked around. The aquarium was no more, replaced by molten glass with black goo clinging to the inside.

"Bastards." She growled. When she watched the news last night, her first thought was that the department burned down her place trying to cover up any evidence concerning the Predators. But this was not the case. THEY burned everything, she thought with anger. Then her anger turned into fury when she went into the bedroom and found her secret compartment empty.

"Damn you all." She growled staring at the empty rows of hooks.

While Alexia fumed and assessed the damage, sitting on a neighboring rooftop was a Predator patiently watching her every move. He had been following her since she left the store hoping that she would lead him to the hybrid.

* * *

"What is this?" Regon muttered picking up the cigar box from the uncle's office desk.

Opening the box, he sniffed at it and then taking out a cigar, with an unpleasant face he sniffed it again. Then his eyes landed on a framed picture of Dominic with a cigar hanging out of his mouth smiling into the camera with a younger version of Alexia.

She looked younger, _but still very pretty,_ he thought, gazing at the picture.

Trying to imitate the picture, he placed the cigar into his mouth. But as soon as his tongue touched it, he spat it out. The cigar landed on the table and knocked the picture to the floor. With a loud crash, the frame and glass broke into several pieces.

Picking it up, he placed it back on the table and after putting back the cigar into its box, he walked out closing the door.

The house was much bigger than Alexia's apartment and it took him a while to check out every nooks and corner. Next to the garage was a room that looked like a small training facility. The padding floor felt unusual and mushy as he walked in. There were a few human torso training bags accompanied by a punching bag and several staffs with blunt edges leaning against the wall. Picking one up, he twirled it around and then stabbed one of the dummies in the chest punching a hole inside the rubber. With a grunt, he pulled it out and placed the staff back. Then he walked up to the punching bag and smacked his fist against the rubbery material. When he grew tired of punching the bag, he left the room and walked into the uncle's bedroom.

Using his mask, he looked around and found a secret compartment, _just like what Alexia had at her home;_ he thought, gazing at the variety of weapons. Then closing the wall, he walked out of the bedroom. Sitting on the couch, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. While he blankly stared at the show, his mind was on his father.

He needed to get back to his ship to contact him. He knew his father was not going to be happy to hear about what happened, but he had to let him know that he has no choice but to stay here. Although he didn't mind staying on Earth, however, if he was to be discovered by the humans that would not end well for him. After all, he was a stranger, and Regon was aware of how humans felt about otherworldly beings. Despite the fact that he was no threat to them, their savage nature would overshadow their rational thinking, which could cause his demise. He was still young and was not looking forward to dying.

The sound of the garage door opening shook him out of his thoughts.

Then he heard Alexia's bike entering the garage. Getting up, he walked across the kitchen and opened the door.

His eyes grew wide looking at her helmet.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a muffled sound. Then she pulled the helmet off and said. "This way, when we are out, no one would look at you strangely."

Leaning against the doorframe he said. "Very clever."

Getting off the bike, she opened up the seat and took out a box and a few bags and placed them on the floor.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Your new you." She said with a sly smile.

In the living room, while she opened up the bags, he curiously looked at her. She seemed energized and happy giving him a particularly warm feeling inside.

As she unpacked she said.

"I hope these would fit you. I picked the largest ones and I hope you like them."

Handing him the clothes and boots, she stood up and turned around.

"Go ahead." She said. "Try them on." When he didn't say anything she swiftly added. "Don't worry, I won't peek."

With a low growl, he unbuckled his codpiece and unfastened his loincloth dropping them to the ground. Then he removed his shin plates and fishnet and dropped it beside the rest of his clothes, leaving only his Wrist Gauntlet on.

Swallowing hard, and thinking about him being naked behind her, Alexia listened as he picked up the clothes and started to put them on.

A minute went by when she asked.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh...you look…good." She said as she turned around and looked at him. The clothes she picked fit him well and instead of a jungle hunter, he looked like a _badass biker,_ she thought with awe measuring him up.

"Can we leave now?" He asked as he fidgeted in his new outfit. Although the material was soft, and the boots fit him well, he felt restricted and utterly strange wearing something like this.

"Before we leave, I have to tell you something." She said with a serious face.

"What is that you want to tell me?" He inquired.

"I know you were planning to leave and stay on your ship, but I think we might have a problem."

Frowning, he asked. "What problem?"

"They have my phone with all my contacts." She said. "If they want revenge, they might as well look through my phone to find friends and relatives. If I leave without telling my uncle about this, he would be their number one target and although he is perfectly capable of defending himself, I do not want to see his skull ending up on their ship as a trophy."

Regon didn't ask, but he sensed the uncle was like a father to Alexia. He understood how important family was and he didn't want her losing her loved ones because of his actions.

"I don't want to leave him." She added with a pleading face. "After my parents died, he took me in and raised me up. He is my family and I love him. I would never forgive myself if he were to be killed because of me. I have to stay and if necessary, fight back."

Stepping closer, he said.

"I don't want you to get hurt, nor I want your uncle to get killed. But you have to understand something. These Yautjas are not ordinary hunters. They would tear this city apart if they have to, to find us. And believe me, they will find us."

Looking up to his face, she said with a concerned expression.

"I am not going to hide."

"Are you sure you are prepared for what may come?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I can guarantee you, my uncle, and the department will be glad to defend the city." Alexia replied. "We might be only human, but we are not cowards and we will defend what's ours."

_She is stubborn just like my mother was, _he thought with interest, but she was right. There was no way of hiding, _and if this is what she wanted to do then let it be, _he thought.

"I still have to get back to my ship." He said as he picked up his helmet and headed toward the garage. "I have to contact my father and I also have a few things on my ship that we could use."

"Sounds like a plan." She said. Then she added as she caught up to him. "I always wanted to see an alien ship."

Through his helmet, with a muffled voice he said. "Don't get too excited, there's not much to see."

In the garage, he turned to her and asked.

"Does your uncle cares if I borrow his bike?"

"No, it's fine." She replied, and then she asked. "Do you know how to ride one?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner." He said as he approached the bike and sat on it.

As his helmet analyzed the machine, he quickly found the ignition button. A powerful monstrous sound engulfed the garage as the machine came to life.

_Hmm… not bad, _he thought revving up the bike. _I think I can get used to this. _

Watching him sitting on the bike reminded her of how much she missed having a partner. Her ex-husband never liked to ride; she always had to beg him every time she felt like taking a trip around the city. They were just two different people, and she never understood why she even married him in the first place. _Uncle Dominic never liked him either, _she thought with a frown. However, this was all in the past now and she needed to concentrate on the future _if we still have one. _

Signaling her to follow him, they left the house and headed toward the outskirts of the city. Speeding through the streets, Alexia's heart swelled with happiness every time she looked at him. His long dreads like snakes fiercely trailed behind him as the cold wind ripped into his gear. Passing other vehicles and bikes, they entered a side tunnel that led to the main gate. Not too many people used this route, _but today seemed busier than usual,_ she thought, passing a red vehicle with children glaring at them from the back seat.

Regon was glad now for having the suit on. The ice-cold wind felt like tiny needles burying into his skin. He never liked cold weather and this year winter came faster than usual to Earth. When the weather turned colder in the north, he always moved south, where the untouched vast jungles gave him a feeling of Yautja Prime. However, this time was different. Although he just met her, Regon felt responsible for her safety and he wanted to stay.

_A valiant hero, _he smiled thinking about her words. _No one ever called me that. _

At the gate, without any problems the guards let them pass. Within minutes, they were riding down the road toward the woods. Here the crowd thinned out leaving them alone.

Taking a turn down a dirt road, and after passing trees and bushes, they arrived at a lake.

Stopping, he turned off the bike and scanned the area making sure no one was around.

"Where is it?" She asked walking up behind him.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked looking at the calm surface of the lake.

"Yes." Alexia replied suspiciously glaring at him "Why?"

"Good, because we are going for a swim." He said turning toward her.

"Are you out of your mind?" She exclaimed. "The water must be ice cold."

"Exactly." He replied. "No one would look in there."

After hiding the bikes in a nearby cave, they walked back to the lake. As Alexia followed him in, she started to shake and shiver. Thankfully her gear kept most of the cold at bay, but she was still able to feel the water's icy temperature.

When she was at chest-deep, he said. "Take a deep breath and follow me."

"How far are we going to swim?" She asked.

"About fifty yards." He replied.

"Okay." She said with an unpleasant face behind her mask. She was not looking forward to going underwater, but thinking about the spaceship, her curiosity won over her anxiety and she wanted to see it now more than ever.

Simultaneously, they took a deep breath and ducked under the water.

The water became murkier, as they swam deeper. A surge of panicky feeling came over her when for a few seconds she lost sight of him. Then she felt his hand wrapping around her wrist pulling her with him deeper into the lake.

She was almost out of air when he suddenly stopped. Pulling up his sleeve, he pressed something on his Wrist Gauntlet, and then a dark contour of a ship appeared in front of them. Then she saw a soft light emitting from the ship as the outer door opened up. After swimming in, he closed the door and within seconds the water level started to lower allowing them to take a gulp of fresh air. When all the water was pumped out, he opened the other door and stepped inside the ship. Taking the mask off, he motioned for her to come in.

"Step inside. I need to close the door."

Putting her helmet down on the floor, she curiously looked around the sleek interior. The air felt pleasantly warm, which she was grateful for, as she stood there shaking like a leaf. The interior looked modern_ but also alien, _she thought as her eyes landed on the rounded walls and doors with triangular shapes and intricate designs.

"Take your clothes off." He said as he started to remove his.

"What?" She stuttered looking at him taking his top off.

"I have a chamber where we can get warm." He said as he kicked off his boots and pulled down his pants leaving only his undergarments on.

Reluctantly, she took her jacket and top off leaving her bra on. Then she pulled her boots off and poured the water out of them.

Regon's heart rate elevated and his breathing became faster watching her removing her pants. Wearing navy blue underwear with matching bra, _she looked wonderful,_ he thought, gazing at her toned body.

When she noticed his stare, she threw up her arms and asked.

"Are you going to stare me all day?"

He wanted to say yes he wished he could, but instead he turned his gaze away from her and said.

"Come."

Following him, she found herself in front of a small chamber with a glass door. The pod looked large, _but not large enough for two,_ she thought.

Sensing her wariness, he said as the door opened with a loud hiss.

"I don't bite."

"But I do." She said with a sleek smile. "So don't try anything funny, big boy."

Lifting up his hands to the side, he said. "I promise you I will behave."

After stepping into the pod, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Facing him, she moved closer and pressed her body against his feeling the coldness of his skin. Then as the door closed, the chamber became warmer heating their bodies up. As her head rested on his wide chest, instinctively, he folded his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head.

Hearing his steady heartbeat and feeling the welcoming heat coursing through her body, she closed her eyes and snuggled up against him folding her arms around his waist.

"Awwhhh." She moaned. "This feels good." Then she added with a satisfied smile. "My toes and fingers would thank you for this."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

Without saying anything, she pressed her ice-cold fingers against his lower back, making him slightly jump.

"Can we stay here for a while?" She purred pressing her face against his skin.

"If you want to." He replied suppressing a smile. He didn't mind staying in the chamber. The skin-on-skin contact felt pleasant and Regon enjoyed this.

"Why do you have a chamber like this?" She asked looking up to his face.

"When I was spending time in the arctic, I decided to install it. Yautjas don't like cold weather, but because I'm not full-blooded, I can tolerate cold better than them. However, I still crave for the warm weather, so I decided to make my little oasis."

"I definitely approve of your resourcefulness." She said with a smile. Then her eyes landed on his lips and for a few seconds, she gazed at it thinking about how would it feel if she were to kiss him. Although they only knew each other for a short time, she found herself growing attracted to him. Reaching up, she gently touched one of his mandibles.

"What are you using them for?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I used them for many things, including expressing myself, and also they are good for biting someone's head off."

"Really?" She asked puzzled, pulling her hand away.

Shaking his head, he cracked a smile and said. "I'm just joking."

"Oh, you do have a sense of humor, do you?" She said laughing.

"Do you like that?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

Seeing a desire in his eyes, she swallowed hard, and as her pulse quickened, she said. "I think I'm warm enough. I would like to get out now." She was afraid if they stayed one more second longer she was going to do something that was totally out of character.

"Alright." He said with slight disappointment. Pressing a button on the wall, their cozy little environment instantly disappeared as the door opened, letting in cooler air.

A half an hour later, after they dried their clothes, he walked up to the control panel and after pressing in a code sequence, a shimmer of blue light enveloped the panel and then a holographic picture of another Yautja appeared in front of Regon.

"Father." He said in their native language.

"My son." Arcol replied looking at his son through the holographic image. "Tell me what happened."

While Regon explained what happened, Alexia listened to their strange conversation that sounded like a mixture of loud clicking and low growling with an occasional snarling sound. Their language sounded remarkable and she found herself drifting closer to Regon to take a better look at the other Yautja.

"Hello, young lady." The older Yautja said with a strange deep voice when she showed up on his screen.

"Oh." She said amazed. "You can talk?"

"Yes." He replied. Then his attention turned to Regon and he said something in their language that made Regon smile.

Feeling left out, Alexia asked. "What did he say?"

"Father." Regon said in English. "This is Alexia." Turning to Alexia, Regon said. "Alexia, this is my father Arcol."

"Nice to meet you." Alexia awkwardly waved at him.

"Same here." Arcol replied. "I'm glad my son found a suitable match."

"Father." Regon said. Then he continued the conversation with their native language.

Alexia had no idea what they were talking about, but from the sound of it, she thought it had something to do with her. A few minutes later Arcol said his farewell and then Regon disconnected the call and turned to Alexia.

"My father likes you." He said with a thin smile.

"He seems like a nice person." She replied smiling back. "Suitable match?" She asked puzzled. "What are you two were talking about?"

"He thinks that you and me, that we are together." Regon said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I see." She replied by nodding her head. "But you told him that we are not together, right? I mean not in that sense." She added.

"Yes, he knows." Regon replied. "Although he disapproved of my decision, he assured me that he will always be there for me no matter what."

"What decision?" She inquired.

Taking a seat in the pilot chair, Regon took a deep breath, and then he looked at her and said.

"The decision to stay on earth, permanently."

"Oh." She said surprised. "Why can't you return to your planet?"

"I became a fugitive and if I return I'll be dead as soon as I set foot on Yautja Prime." He replied. Then with a deep sigh, he added. "The problem is, if I stay, I have to live in isolation away from everyone."

Alexia was about to offer him to stay with her, but she knew it was pointless.

With his peculiar looks, he was never able to fit into society. People of Earth were skeptical about otherworldly beings, especially after what they had been through in other places. They deemed anyone as an enemy if they were non-human. However, outside of the cities was nothing but endless land, plenty of space for him to use as his own.

"I can always visit you here or you can come and visit me in the city." She said. Then she added. "Do you have another cloaking device?"

"Yes, I do." He replied looking at her hopeful expression. Then he asked. "Why do you want to visit me? You can get in trouble just by talking to me. Why would you risk that?"

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she said.

"You saved my life, and I am grateful to you. And you are a good man and deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Alexia, but don't get your hopes up." He said gazing into her eyes. "We are still targets and until we eliminate the threat, my happiness would be the last thing I want to think about."

"You're right." She replied with a despondent tone. "I don't want to die, at least not yet."

Placing his hand on hers, he lightly squeezed it and said.

"We are not going to die. I've been in many fights, defeated countless enemies. I am not easy to bring down. And I feel the same about you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are a fighter just like me." He said. "You and I, together we can succeed."

"And we will." She replied with a smile. "We make a great team."

Hours later, while Alexia slept in one of the cryochambers that they used for the night, he watched her for a little bit thinking about what their future would look like after the elimination of the others. On one hand, he wanted to leave and stay away from her, but on the other hand, he wanted to do the complete opposite of that. Walking up to his pod, and after getting in, he closed the lid and tried to fall asleep. His troubled thoughts were on her and also on his father's words that kept him up. After an hour of tossing and turning, feeling tired and mentally exhausted, he closed his eyes and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night deep in the woods, a Predator scanned the area looking for clues of their whereabouts. He had followed them out of the city, but then he lost them and it pissed him off.

His steps took him to a large lake, where the full moon's mirrored image was shining on its smooth surface, almost like mocking him.

Not finding anything, he left the area empty-handed and went searching somewhere else.

To be continued...

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) More is coming soon **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

When Alexia woke up the next morning, Regon was already rummaging through one of the built-in cabinets.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she got up and approached him.

Turning around, he handed her a small silver ball and said.

"This is a cloaking device. I want you to have one as well."

"Cloaking?" She asked with a frown.

A sly grin appeared on his face and then he disappeared from her view.

Swiftly looking around, and placing her hands on her hips with an astonished face she said.

"Alright big boy, what kind of game are you playing?"

Sensing someone behind her, she deftly spun around and pushed her arms out in front of her, hoping to catch him. However, the only thing she touched was air. Frowning, she looked at the device in her hand and then pressed down on the button. Instantly, her arms disappeared with everything else with it.

"Whoa." She exclaimed lifting up her now invisible arms in front of her face.

Then she heard his voice to her left.

"Do you like it?"

"Amazing technology." She said with approval. "How do you deactivate it?"

"Just press the button again." He said and then both of them simultaneously appeared in the chamber facing each other.

She cracked a smile and as she threw the ball up in the air and caught it she said with mischief.

"The bad guys won't see me coming."

"It's yours." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked confused. "But this must be very expensive. I can't take it, only borrow it."

"I want you to have it." He replied and then turning away from her, he approached the cabinet and took out some weapons and a half-moon shaped ridged metal box and attached it to his shoulder piece.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's my med-pack." He replied. "I didn't have it on the other day and I had no choice but to endure your pen device." He added with a sly grin.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, she looked at him and said with a playful tone. "I'm not a certified medic so please do not judge my lack of medical experience."

"I won't, I promise." He said and then taking out two bags, he handed one to her and said.

"Put your clothes in here."

"Why?" She asked.

"We are ready to leave and I don't think you want your clothes to get wet again, do you?" He replied.

Shaking her head, and wiggling her index finger she said with a smile.

"I think you just enjoy seeing me in my underwear."

"Is that a crime?" He asked smiling back.

"You know I could arrest you for making me do this." She said with a wink as she pulled her top off and placed it into the bag.

"How many people have you arrested?" He asked enjoying the view.

"Many." She replied, pulling her pants down.

After placing everything into the bag, he also took his clothes off and placed them into the other bag with his gear and weapons.

Putting his helmet on, he gestured for her to do the same.

A few minutes later they swam ashore and after finding the bikes they headed back toward the city. While riding down the road, she passed him and pulled up in front leading the way. Through his helmet, Regon analyzed her bike and then his attention turned to her backside. The tight blue outfit perfectly accentuated her curves causing his heart rate to elevate again.

Passing the main gate, she led him toward a wide area with a huge parking lot. There was a big building advertising all kinds of foods and drinks on its large screens.  
Parking the bikes further away from the building, she got off and after pulling off her helmet she said.

"I need my coffee and also we need to eat something."

"I see." He replied. "And how am I able to eat here?"

"I'm going to grab some food and drinks and then we can eat over there." She said pointing toward the edge of the parking lot.

With slight anticipation, he looked at her and then the building. Regon had no idea what kind of food was served there. He hoped it was not pancakes.

Walking up to one of the windows, she politely greeted the young girl, and then she said.

"Can I get a large coffee no cream or sugar and also a number 5."

"Anything else?" The orange-haired teenager asked.

Frowning, she looked at the menu thinking about what to get for Regon.

"Two Number 11 please, extra meat rare. Hold the cheese and vegetables."

"Anything to drink?" She asked eyeing Alexia.

"Just large water."

After paying, she grabbed the tray and walked back to Regon.

"Let's leave the bikes here and walk over there." She said nodding her head toward the wooded area.

Finding a secluded spot under a tree they sat down. While she sipped her coffee, he unwrapped his food. With fascination, he looked at the meat wedged between two buns, and then he asked.

"What is this?"

"I know you are not a pancake type of guy, so this time I'm going to spoil you with a burger." She replied and then took a bite out of her cheese sandwich.

"Interesting." He said staring at the food. Then he took a big bite and instantly his eyes lit up tasting the juicy meat. With a mouth full of food, he grinned and then he said.

"Hmmm ...good, very good indeed."

"Amazing." She replied. "We found your favorite spot then."

The enticing taste of the burger was something he had never tasted before. As the bloody juice ran down his face, she picked up a napkin and dabbed it on his chin.

"There, there." She cooed like a mother hen. "We don't want you to ruin your outfit, right?"

"You are a strange person, Alexia Vasqez." He said, gently pushing her hand away.

"I know." She snickered. "My ex used to tell me the same."

"Ex?" He inquired.

Swallowing her coffee, she bit her lip and said.

"I was married once."

"You had a mate?" He asked searching her face.

"Yes, you can say that." She replied staring at her cup.

"Where is he?" He asked taking another bite.

"He lives in another city now." She replied. Looking up she added. "I haven't seen or heard of him in years."

"He left you?" Regon asked confused.

Shaking her head, she smiled and said.

"We decided to part ways on mutual grounds. We were not a good team, not like you and me."

"Are we a good team?" He asked, putting his food down.

"I mean, yes we are, but not in that sense if you know what I mean?" She replied with a racing heart. The way he looked at her made her legs feel like jelly, and Alexia hated this feeling. It made her feel weak and foolish. She felt like a smitten teenager every time his hazel eyes penetrated into hers. There were a few seconds of awkward silence between them when he said.

"I had a mate once as well."

"You were married?" She inquired.

"Yes, you can say that." He replied with a sly grin.

"Where is she?" Alexia asked sensing a knot in her stomach.

"She was a Yautja and a good woman." He replied with a saddened face. "During one of our hunts, she got hurt and later on succumbed to her injuries."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alexia said with a worried expression. Then she added. "I know how it feels to lose the people you care about. I was only a little girl when my parents died. If not for some pictures that my uncle kept, I wouldn't even remember how they would look."

"We both had been through a lot." Regon said. "But now we have more ahead of us if you know what I mean." He added with a crafty smile.

"I admire your confidence." She said lifting up her cup. With a cunning smile, she added. "Let's toast to our new partnership."

"Partnership is it then." He said lifting his cup to hers. Then his attention turned toward the path. "Someone is coming." He said quickly putting down his drink. Alexia knew if they see Regon, this newly acquired partnership would end pretty quickly and badly. Swiftly, she took her jacket off, and pushing him down, she straddled him. Leaning over until her face brushed against his, she pulled the jacket over their heads, covering both of them up. Then they heard a woman's raspy voice.

"Harry, let's go that way. We don't want to disturb the love birds."

"Alright, my dear." The older man replied, eyeing the cuddling couple lying beneath the tree.

As their footsteps faded away, Alexia let out a sigh of relief. Gazing into Regon's eyes, she whispered.

"That was close."

Wrapping his hands around her waist, and pulling her closer, he opened his mandibles wide, and gently touched her face, while a soft purring sound left his mouth. His touch felt good and as her eyes searched his, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. When her tongue invaded his mouth, a small moan escaped his throat. This was his very first kiss and _it felt damn good,_ he thought, with an urgent desire wanting to devour her lips.

"Ahh, you bit me." She said pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He replied licking his lips. "I don't know how to do this."

"You never kissed anyone before?" She asked with a smile. "Am I your first?"

"Yes." He replied gazing into her eyes. Regon desperately wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't want to hurt her. His clumsiness embarrassed him.

"Ok." She said running her hands over his wide forehead. "I have to confess something."

"What?" He asked frowning.

"I've never kissed an alien before, so we are on even grounds, right?" She said laughing.

"Yes, you can say it like that." He replied smiling back at her.

"Just follow my lead." She whispered touching his lips again. "And no biting, you said it yourself last night."

"I promise." He replied sliding his hands down her back feeling the excitement growing within his body. A few minutes later, the air around them became hot vibrating with passion. While her lips and tongue teased him, the desire to be with her and within her grew stronger. Rubbing against her, he bucked his hips up wanting to mate her.

Feeling his growing excitement beneath her buttocks, Alexia wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and give herself to him, but she knew it was not the right place or time to do something like that. Although she enjoyed this very much, she didn't want to get carried away. Letting go of his lips, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"I think you have mastered the art of kissing."

A low, dissatisfied growl left his mouth as she sat up and pulled the jacket off. There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but Alexia was not ready. _At least not yet,_ she thought, disheartened while her lusting body screamed otherwise.

When they arrived at her uncle's house, they parked the bikes and went inside. Tuning on the TV, she watched the latest news while Regon checked on his weapons. Then walking into Dominic's bedroom, he opened the wall and took out the guns and rifles. There was a sword with a dragonhead hilt and a jagged bladed dagger that reminded him of a Yautja weapon.

"What are you doing?" Alexia asked watching him placing everything on the bed. With a surprised look on her face, she asked again. "How did you find them?"

"With my helmet." He replied placing the last weapon down on the bed. After what happened in the park he seemed a little distant. Sensing his disappointment, Alexia thought that some training exercises might help him keep busy.

Leaning against the doorframe, she said. "If you want, later, we can do some training. I usually don't skip a day, but the last few days were so unusual, I missed a few sessions."

Looking up, his eyes found hers and said.

"Training? Like combat training?"

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two." She said with a smile, however behind her smile he sensed a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

Stepping closer and towering over her, he said.

"I can teach you where to find the weakest and most vulnerable points on a Yautja, and in return, you can teach me more."

"Teach you more?" She asked looking up to his face.

"Yes." He said caressing her cheeks. Regon wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't want to be too intrusive.

"Deal." She said holding her hand out.

Shaking her hand, he then took a step back and walked to the bed and picked up the dagger.

"Where did he get this from?" He asked while he admired it.

"My uncle is not going to be thrilled that you find his secret stash." She said with a smile. "He has a hard shell but a soft heart, I think he would understand, or I hope he would." She added with a sly grin. "And the answer to your question is, he found it during one of his raids in the harsh times."

"Harsh times?" He asked.

"Years before I was born, this city was a completely different place. Gangs of all types used to rule over everyone keeping the city and its citizens in constant fear. At that time, uncle Dominic was only a cadet freshly recruited into the department. During one of the raids, separated from the others, he stumbled upon a room full of young children. After barring the door, he tried to call for backup, but there was no signal. Then some of the gang members forced their way in and attacked my uncle. He fought like a tiger trying to save the children, but there were just too many of them, overpowering him. Although he ended up killing some of them, three of them remained and forced him down on the floor. As he was about to be decapitated, one of the children rushed at the gang member and stabbed him in the leg with the dagger you are holding right now. This life-saving gesture gave my uncle enough time to regain his equilibrium to finish them all."

Holding up the dagger, Regon said. "This weapon saved his life."

"Not just his life but the children's as well." Alexia replied. Then she added. "The child who helped my uncle was a little girl named Amanda. She is a wonderful person working for the department now."

"I wonder where she found this." He murmured as he placed his dagger side-by-side with Dominic's.

Stepping closer, Alexia looked at the two almost identical weapons. E_xcept for their hilts,_ _they looked different, _she thought with amazement.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked looking at his profile.

"This must be an old dagger." He said thinking about the last time Yautjas were still hunting humans on Earth. "Must be a couple of hundred years old." He said. Then he added. "Possibly older than me."

"A couple of hundred years?" She asked astonished. "You are a couple of hundred years old?"

"Four hundred precisely." He replied looking at her.

With eyes as big as saucers, she quickly measured him up and said.

"You look great for an old man."

"I'm not old, I'm still young." He said with a grin. "Yautja's lifespan differs from humans. I'm still considered young in my society."

"Well, in human years I'm still considered young as well." She said with a smile.

"I know." He said. Then he asked. "Young enough to have children?"

"Uhm...yes." She replied with a suspicious smile.

"Good." He said and then turning back to the daggers, he picked them up and slid them into his shin plates.

* * *

That evening while in the training room, Regon picked up Alexia and lifted her up like she was a child. While her legs dangled in the air, feeling out of breath, she looked down on his face and said. "How could you be so strong?"

"It's called Yautja's DNA. We are stronger and faster." Saying that he threw her across the room. When they started the training, she told him not to hold back, but if he did that_ she would have been dead by now,_ he thought, as he watched her landing on the floor like a feline. As soon as she hit the floor, Alexia sprang up and rushed at him.

Just before she reached him, she twisted her body in mid-air and landed a blow just above his collarbone. A sharp pain traveled up his neck that quickly spread out toward his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed her left leg below the knee, and with a swift move, he lifted her up and hang her upside down like a rag doll.

As her forehead bumped against his right thigh she grabbed hold of his leg digging her fingers into the thick muscle.

A loud laughter came out of him and then he said.

"You are tickling me."

As the blood started to rush into her head, in a desperate attempt to break free, she pulled his leg closer and bit into the soft part of his inner thigh making Regon cry out with pain. Dropping her onto the ground, he pressed his hand against the bite wound and then with an accusing stare he said.

"You bit me."

"I told you I bite." She replied and then she started to laugh. A few seconds later he joined her, their carefree laughter rang through the house.

"I'm sorry." She said walking up to him. "I promise I'll make it better."

Pulling his face down, she pressed her lips to his, enjoying the salty taste of his skin.

At that moment, Regon immediately forgot about his injury and wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his body against hers feeling her rapid heartbeat through the thin fabric.

Breaking the kiss, she gazed into his eyes and asked.

"Is that better?"

Nodding, he smiled back and said.

"Much better."

Letting him go, she stepped back and said.

"I'm glad I made your boo-boos go away, but I direly need to take a shower."

"May I join you?" He asked taking a step forward. Since Yeuna's passing, he hadn't felt like this and this sensation was tearing him apart. Although they only knew each other for a few days, Regon was already crazy about her. She was a perfect mate and his body was yearning for her.

"Hmm...not tonight." She said wiggling her finger.

A surge of frustration swept through him like a tidal wave. But he respected her wishes. He was sure there will come a time when she was ready for him.

That night while he tossed and turned on the couch, Regon blankly stared at the white ceiling. His thoughts were on the other clan and their members. He wondered how much longer they still have before they'll come. He had no idea how many of them were out there, but he knew one thing. He was not going down without a fight. Then his thoughts went to Alexia's uncle. In a few days, he was returning home and Regon was anxious about meeting him. Getting up, he put on his helmet and walked around the house making sure there wasn't an intruder. First, he walked into her room making sure she was safe. Through his mask he watched her sleeping. From her face, his eyes landed on her breasts as they gently rose beneath the thin blanket. Then his attention turned to her left leg sticking out from under the cover. A low, clicking sound escaped his throat and then turning away, he silently left the room. After walking through the whole house, he decided to take a look outside. Looking up, he stared at the half-moon high up in the sky surrounded by millions of stars. Chilling air seeped into his skin, but he didn't mind it at all. He belonged to this planet as much as he belonged to Yautja prime. However, none of these planets were accepting him for who he truly was. Being a hybrid he was a man without a home. Where one place regarded him as an abomination, the other one feared him for being one.

Sitting down on a stone bench in the backyard he looked at the ground lost in thoughts. The sounds of cars and other vehicles passing in front of the house tuned out the noises of bugs and night birds nesting in the trees.

Then he heard something.

It wasn't the cars or animals.

Getting up, he unsheathed one of the daggers and cloaking himself, he slowly made his way toward the right side of the house. A high wall overgrown with wines divided the neighbor's house on that side of the property. As he passed under the wall, he heard footsteps coming his way.

Stopping, he scanned the area hoping to catch the trespasser.

Not seeing anything, he moved forward and saw something on the ground.

It was a big box or a suitcase he wasn't sure as he quickly analyzed it. Then he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him.

"Do not move motherfucker." The man's deep voice called out. "Show yourself or I will blow you to pieces." Dominic couldn't see the man, but he knew he was there standing in the shadows snooping around his house.

Slowly turning around, Regon looked at the man aiming a gun at him.

As he quickly scanned him, he realized who he was.

Lowering the dagger, Regon uncloaked himself and then he said.

"Nice to meet you, uncle Dominic."

For a few seconds, Dominic couldn't believe his eyes. One second he wasn't there and then he just appeared out of thin air. _I really need to check my eyes again, _he thought as he measured the tall man up.

"Regon?" He asked with a suspicious frown.

"Yes." Regon replied. Then he said. "Would you mind lowering your gun?"

"Not before you put down my dagger." Dominic said nodding toward his hand.

"Alexia said it was alright with you for me to borrow it." Regon said sliding the dagger back into his shin plate.

Dominic wanted to ask how did he get it, but it was in the middle of the night and he was tired and hungry and wanted to get inside his house.

Lowering the gun, he gestured for him to step closer. As Regon stepped out of the shadows, Dominic's eyes grew wide looking at his metal mask and strange outfit. Then his attention turned to his peculiar hair embellished with golden clips jutting out of his large skull from behind the mask. Already knowing from Alexia he was not from here, Dominic was not as surprised as he should've been. He had seen pictures of Predators before and had some knowledge about their kind. However, he had never heard of any of them _speaking clearly like this one, _he thought. Stepping closer he asked.

"Where is Alexia?"

"She is sleeping in the house." Regon replied.

"I don't care what you are or where you come from, the only thing that matters is that you saved my niece's life and for that, I'm forever grateful to you." Then he asked. "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night? Hunting?"

"I was just checking the perimeter." Regon replied.

"It's cold out here. Let's get inside and talk there." Dominic said motioning for him to follow.

After picking up his suitcase, they went inside and walked into the kitchen.

"Take that mask off and let's have a drink." Dominic said as he pulled off his coat and placed it on the back of the barstool.

Reaching up, Regon removed his mask and put it on the counter.

"Well." Dominic said staring at his face. "Could have been worse."

Taking out two glasses, he poured the drinks and then sliding one of them toward him, he gestured for Regon to drink it.

Staring at the glass Regon knew exactly what was inside. Not wanting to offend him, he picked up the drink and gulped it down. As the fiery liquid hit the back of his throat, he started to cough.

"Here, have another one." Dominic said pouring another drink into his glass. "One is never enough." He added telling him to drink it up.

Thankfully, the second drink went down much smoother making Regon smile. Feeling a light buzz inside his head, he leaned against the bar and said.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"Scare me?" Dominic asked pointing to his chest. "Nah, I'm not easy to scare. On the contrary, I found you quite fascinating." Lifting up his glass, Dominic gulped down the drink and then he said.

"Wait here, I have something else for you to try." Saying that he left the kitchen and walked into his study. A few minutes later he came back with the cigar box.

Opening it, he took out two cigars. Sliding one of them under his nose, he said.

"This is the most amazing tobacco you could ever get in Detroit. Smooth and strong, it will keep your spirit high, I'm telling you."

Regon wanted to say no thank you, but the way Dominic looked at him, for some reason he didn't dare to decline his offer. His deep brown eyes penetrated into Regon's as he handed him one of the cigars. Taking the cigar from him, Regon looked at it and wondered what type of pleasure he would get out of this thing.

As Dominic placed his into his mouth, he made a frown feeling an unusual softness of the outer shell. Shrugging, he lit up the cigar and puffed a few times engulfing the kitchen with smoke and unusual sweet smell.

Mimicking his moves, Regon placed the cigar into his mouth and lit it up.

At first, he didn't feel anything, but then as he inhaled the smoke, he immediately started to cough. Reaching for his glass, he quickly gulped down the drink causing his eyes to tear up.

"You'll get used to it." Dominic said taking another drag. Then puffing out the smoke, he lifted his drink to his lips and emptied his glass.

"So tell me about yourself Regon." Dominic asked as he poured another drink for both of them.

Hours later, while thick smoke and the smell of sweet liquor enveloped the living room, sitting on the couch, the two men talked and laughed like they were long lost friends.

Then Dominic's expression turned serious and then he said.

"We have to get prepared. I hate to do this but if the things you told me were true, we have no choice but to let everyone know in the department about this unworldly threat. Which means I have to take you in to prove my words."

Seeing Regon's anxious expression, he quickly added. "Don't worry son, no one will touch you. I'll make sure of that."

Running his hand through his salt n pepper curls, Dominic let out a frustrated sigh and then he said.

"Alexia is a sweetheart. If anything happened to her I would kill every son of a bitch, human or alien doesn't matter." Lifting up his fist, and as he shook it he added in a fierce tone. "They would feel the wrath of Dominic Vasqez. I might be not as young as I used to be, but I can still fight."

Although his aging face looked rough, his attitude toward life was impressive. In spirit, he was still a young man reminding of Regon of his father.

"You are not the only one to kill for her." Regon said with a drunken smile.

Furrowing his dark eyebrows, Dominic looked at him and was about to say something when Alexia walked in and said.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Watch your language young lady." Dominic said with a smile and then beckoned her to come closer. After planting a kiss on her cheeks, he said.

"Your friend here is one tough son of a bitch."

With a wide smile, he added. "I like him."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his watch and then he said.

"I need to get some sleep. Later on, we are going to go visit the station. I have to let everyone know."

"We are going in?" She asked perplexed. "You mean all of us?"

Nodding, he said. "Yes. All of us."

"But Regon." Alexia started to say when Dominic stopped her and said. "He is protected, I will guarantee his safety." Then he got up and after cracking a few of his vertebrates, he patted Regon on the shoulder, and then he said. "Try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

After Dominic left the room, Alexia turned to Regon and asked.

"I hope you put his stash back."

"I did." He replied. "Except for this one." Saying that he patted the side of his leg.

Then his eyes found hers and holding out his arms, he gestured for her to come closer.

Sitting down beside him, and while he embraced her, she placed her head on his chest and said in a low voice.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along. I love my uncle, but he had some bad habits, such as smoking. Please do not follow him down this unhealthy road." She added with a smile.

"I promise I won't." He said running his fingers through her hair.

Lifting up her head, she asked. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Three or four, I don't remember." He said gazing into her eyes. "Maybe more."

"Alright, big boy." She said placing her finger on his lips. "It's still too early and you need to sleep."

Regon hoped she would stay with him a little longer. The amount of alcohol he drank made him feel needy and he didn't want to let her go.

"Can you stay here with me for a while?" He asked.

"A little while." She said and then placing her head back on his chest, she snuggled up against him thinking about the day that waited ahead.

* * *

It was in the early afternoon. The sun was high in the sky obscured by low hanging clouds. The rain was imminent and the cold wind picked up and blew his dreadlocks as Drezux cloaked up sat on the rooftop across the police station watching the Hybrid and his companions entering the building. A deep growl followed by a clicking sound let his mouth watching them. He had been hunting the city hoping to find them, and here they were all in one place making him smile behind the mask. Undetected, he left the roof and headed toward the station.

As soon as the three of them walked through the threshold, everyone froze and stared at the tall man dressed in a motorcycle outfit wearing a strange metal helmet. When they approached the receptionist's desk, Amanda stood up and greeted them with an astonished look on her face.

"Good afternoon, Chief." She said with a sweet smile looking at Dominic. Then she looked at Alexia and then her attention turned to the man standing behind her.

"It's nice to see you, Amanda." Dominic said nodding his head. "I have something important to announce. Please let everyone know and send them into the meeting room immediately."

"As you wish." Amanda replied and then her attention turned back to Regon staring at him.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the Captain's door.

"Come in." He called out.

As the door opened, the Captain saw Dominic and Alexia entering accompanied by a large man, whose head lightly rubbed against the top of the doorframe as he stepped inside.

"What is going on Dominic?" He asked standing up.

Turning to Regon, Dominic motioned for him to take off the mask.

Reaching up, Regon removed it and then looked at the Captain's amazed expression.

"What is this?' He asked with a frown eyeing Regon. "Is this a joke? Why is this man wearing this hideous mask?"

"It's not a mask." Regon said staring at the Captain annoyed. He knew his looks were unusual and even scary for some. The way the Captain's bright blue eyes stared at him Regon knew what he was thinking at the moment.

"What are you then?" He asked perplexed.

"He is a friend and here to help." Dominic cut in. "I ordered everyone who is available to come to the meeting room. There is a threat out there and we need to be prepared."

"What kind of threat?" The Captain asked.

"Let me put it this way." Dominic said with a sly grin. "It's something out of this world."

Suddenly the window behind the desk blew up and something large jumped in and landed on the floor behind the Captain. In an instant, the Captain's body was impaled by a sharp object, killing him instantly. Then the invisible object started to take shape showing off a pair of jagged blades sticking through the Captain's abdomen.

As Drezux withdraw his blades, his whole body became visible. With a quick move, he threw the Captain's body away like it was a piece of meat and attacked them.

Everything happened so fast; Alexia couldn't comprehend what was going on. As she was shoved behind Dominic, Alexia watched in slow motion as her uncle pulled out his gun and aimed at the intruder. But before he was able to pull the trigger, Alexia pulled him down as a bright, blue light exploded in the wall above their heads.

Not having any weapon on him besides the daggers, Regon cursed himself as the other Predator jumped at him. Grabbing onto the other Predator's shoulders, Regon roared as the wrist blades cut into his dreads, spilling green blood onto the red carpet. Then he picked up the Predator and slammed him against the desk, causing everything that was on it flying all over the room.

Drezux swiftly smashed his elbow into Regon's exposed face, breaking one of his mandibles in half. At that moment, extreme pain and anger enveloped Regon. Fearing for Alexia and Dominic's life, he grabbed hold of the other Yautja, and with all his strength, he pushed both of them toward the window.

As Regon with the perpetrator disappeared from her view, Alexia screamed and rushed to the window and looked down.

Two stories below on the rooftop of the west wing she saw them fighting in a scary and astonishing way. As their large bodies collided with great force, their ferocious roars echoed over the rooftops as they try to overpower each other by slicing and dicing at one another. When she looked back into the room, Dominic was already kneeling beside the Captain's dead body trying to control his emotions. With flaring nostrils, he looked at Alexia and then jumping up, he stormed out of the room and headed toward the armory.

"What's going on?" Some of the men asked as the Chief of police rushed by them with an infuriated expression.

"We got a visitor that we need to take care of." Dominic growled as he ordered his men to follow him, but he made them sure not to hurt Regon. "If any of you dare to fire at him I'll gut you myself." He shouted. "Get the snipers on the roof, NOW!" Acknowledging his orders, some of them rushed to the Captain's office, while others followed him toward the west wing.

Turning away from the window, Alexia kneeled down beside the Captain and took his cold hand in hers. As tears started to swell in her eyes, she swallowed hard thinking about his cruel death and the good man he was. Then the door flew in and several officers rushed into the room.

* * *

His injured left arm was burning up with pain, and one of his mandibles were hanging broken beside his mouth, but Regon didn't want to give Drezux the satisfaction to defeat him. When he recognized whom he was fighting with a fit of extreme anger enveloped him. He was not just the oldest son of the Dymgua clan, but he was one of their Elites as well. He was a seasoned Predator, much older than him, and skilled in combats. Regon wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to stand up against him. But the thought of dying by his hands made him angrier. He and his brothers and their father were a thorn in his father's eyes never seeing eye-to-eye on Regon's existence. And now he was here to kill not just him but also Alexia and Dominic as well.

Slashing at his leg, Regon tried to immobilize him, but Drezux was faster. As he evaded the blade, Drezux sent a powerful blow at his chest causing Regon to collide with the air condition unit.

Quickly regaining his stamina, Regon rushed at the other Predator and ripped the mask off his face. Evil bright blue eyes stared back at him as Drezux opened his mandibles wide roaring like a wounded animal. And then he attacked Regon again.

* * *

"Which one?" The sniper squatting beside Dominic asked as he looked through the Scope.

"The one with the fishnet and clad." He said. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he hoped to _destroy the bastard,_ he thought with rage.

* * *

A movement caught his attention from the neighboring rooftop. Before he reached Regon, Drezux sent a bright blue blast toward another sniper killing him instantly.

"Goddamn it!" Dominic yelled in frustration watching the explosion to their left.

"Kill that fucker NOW!" He shouted. As the sniper was about to pull the trigger, the Predator aimed their way and in that split second Dominic was sure they were going to die. However, before Drezux had the chance to fire, Regon tackled him and they both fell off the roof, disappearing from everyone's view.

"Where is he?" Alexia's distraught voice was heard behind Dominic.

"They both fell down." Dominic said turning around. Then he shouted after her, as she rushed away in haste.

"Alexia! Get back over here!"

Ignoring his shouting, she rushed down the stairs and headed toward the alley hoping to find Regon there, _alive,_ she thought with desperation. When she got to the corner of the building, reaching into her pocket, Alexia pressed down on the small device making her invisible. Then she carefully moved ahead following the sounds of commotion coming from deep in the back alley. Holding her gun in front, she silently approached them. When the back of the other Predator came into view, she pulled the trigger and hit him just below the metal piece, burying the bullet deep into his muscular back. Then she quickly aimed again and sent another bullet toward him. However, that one missed the mark and glanced off the metal. Quick as lightning, Drezux spun around and sent something fast toward her. Jumping out of the way just in time, the object flew past her and landed on an officer pinning him to the wall. His agonizing scream enveloped the alley as the net started to bury into his flesh. Alexia wanted to help him, but she also wanted to help Regon who looked in distress. When the others rushed to the officer to help him, Alexia fired again hitting the back of the Predator's head, slicing off a few of his dreads. A loud, anguished roar left his mouth and then he stabbed Regon, impaling him. When the alley became crowded with the enemy, realizing his dire situation, Drezux had no choice but to leave. He wished to collect the Hybrid's skull, but there was no time. Swiftly cloaking up, he disappeared leaving the mortally wounded Regon behind.

"NO!" Alexia shouted. Then she ran toward Regon and quickly uncloaking herself, she took off her jacket and tightly pressed it to his wound. "Please." She mumbled. "Please, don't die."

"Alexia." Regon whispered turning his head toward her. As he tried to lift his hand to caress her face, his arm wouldn't cooperate. Feeling cold, his body started to shake as the darkness took over his vision. The last thing he saw was her crying face shouting his name over and over again.

* * *

A distant beeping sound awakened him from his slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of a ceiling with white lights. Then he looked down and saw a plastic tube coming out of his arm that ended up in a clear box full of liquid above the bed. Feeling groggy, and hurt he wondered what was in it, when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Good morning." He said with a friendly smile. "I'm surprised to see you awakened."

"Where am I?" Regon asked with a raspy voice. His throat felt dry and painful like he swallowed sandpaper.

Stepping closer to the bed, the doctor curiously looked at him and then he said.

"You are in the intensive care unit. We had to do an operation on you to save your life."

"Where is Alexia?" He asked looking at the doctor's smooth ebony face.

"She is fine and eager to see you." The doctor replied. "But first, I would like to thank you for letting me and my team treating you. Although the operation had some difficulties, due to your human DNA, we were able to save your life."

"Thank you." Regon replied and then reaching up he touched the bandaged up mandible.

With an eager expression, the doctor continued. "I'm still amazed by your other half. The DNA we sampled was beyond our imagination. Your body is perfectly balanced between the two species, and believe me, this is something I've been hoping to see since I graduated."

"I'm glad you find me interesting." Regon said and then he asked. "But can I see her now?"

"Of course." He replied and then he left the room. A few minutes later Alexia walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, big boy." She chimed as she approached the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Now that you're here much better." He replied with a thin smile. His face felt hot and tight, it was not a pleasant feeling to experience.

Sitting down beside him, she took his hand in hers, and leaning closer she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She said in a low voice caressing his face.

"It's not easy to get rid of me." Regon said in a hushed tone. Then he added. "Can you kiss me again?"

With a mischievous frown, she looked at him and said. "You know we are in a hospital under watchful eyes."

"I don't care." He said as his heart rate started to elevate a little.

Scooting closer, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his again. Grabbing the back of her head, with a demanding kiss, he hungrily latched onto her mouth feeling her soft lips and tongue on his. Within seconds his heart rate monitor alerted the staff. As one of the nurses opened the door to check on him, a smile appeared on her face and then slowly she backed away and closed the door leaving the kissing couple alone.

* * *

A few days later, Regon was strong enough to leave the hospital. While he was kept in there, several journalists from different news channels had tried to sneak in to get a few pictures of the Hybrid that everyone was talking about. Thankfully, Dominic ordered the hospital wing he was staying at to be locked down. Besides the staff and Alexia, no one was allowed in there.

While Dominic was at the station, Alexia drove Regon home. As they entered the house, Regon slumped down on the couch and turning to Alexia, he said.

"I have to let my father know that I'm alright."

"You cannot be serious." She replied. "You won't be able to make that long swim underwater in your condition."

"But that is why I have you to help me." He said with a smile.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she said.

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight." He said gazing into her eyes. Then his face turned serious and then he said. "Drezux is still a threat. When he finds out that I'm still alive he will come back to hunt. I was not prepared for him that day, but I can't be slacking anymore. Not only my life is at stake but yours and possibly Dominic's as well. I cannot lose you… Alexia." He added with a softer tone.

His kind words gave a fluttery feeling inside her.

"Then don't lose me." She said with a wicked smile and then stepping closer she straddled him and whipping out her handcuffs, she cuffed her wrist to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"What does it look like?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh." He said and then pulling her face to his, he passionately kissed her.

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D More is coming soon.**

**Regards,**

**Edit **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

In her bedroom, she pushed him down on the bed and then cuffed him to the bedpost. While she cuffed his left arm, he curiously looked at her and asked.

"Is this some kind of ritual?"

"Yeah, some kind of ritual." She replied with a sly smile. When both of his arms were cuffed to the bed, she stepped away and locked the bedroom door. Then she turned around and slowly, she removed her clothes, tossing them aside.

Regon's heart rate instantly elevated looking at her perfectly shaped body. With her olive skin and dark hair she looked exotic_ and extremely sexy,_ he thought swallowing hard. From her smiling face, his eyes traveled down her neck and landed on her breasts that were moving up and down as she took a few shallow breaths. The soft brown erect nipples looked enticing, and he wanted nothing but to caress, lick and kiss them.

Then his attention turned to her hips and gazed at the dark curly mound wedged between her shapely thighs. He wondered if she looked like Yautja females down there.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked and then she stepped closer.

"Cat?" He asked confused.

Placing her body above his, she sat on his bulging lap, and then she leaned forward.

With a wicked smile, she planted a kiss on his lips, and then she cooed.

"I want you to stay still."

"What are you going to do?" He asked searching her face.

"As I said." She whispered. "Stay still."

Regon had no idea what she planned to do with him, but so far he enjoyed every second of it.

Seductively, she kissed him and then hooking her fingers into the neck of his T-shirt, she ripped the soft fabric apart exposing his wide speckled chest.

Leaning forward, she sucked one of his dark nipples into her mouth and twirled her tongue around the erect bud. A small moan left his mouth watching her. Then she did the same with the other one tasting the saltiness of his skin.

Then her mouth left his chest and traveled further down his flat stomach.

When she reached the top of his pants, she looked up and smiled. Regon felt his erection was going to burst through his pants at any moment. Shifting his hips, he wanted to get out of his clothes that felt two sizes too small. Swiftly, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down to his ankles. The view of his erect manhood left her in awe. She knew he was gifted, but she hadn't expected to see something like this.

"Whoa." She moaned biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked with slight worry.

Grabbing onto him, she moved closer and as her warm breath tickled the tip of his member, she said. "Oh, nothing at all."

As her mouth latched onto him, and while her tongue tortuously teased Regon was lost in the amazing sensation that he had never felt before. In his culture, this was not something they did for mating and what she was doing to him felt like he died and went to heaven. Straining against the cuffs, he wanted to break them and touch her and do things to her that he was yearning to do.

Feeling his body tensing up like a stringed bow, Alexia looked up and said in a hushed tone.

"Stay still...big boy."

"I want to touch you." He said and then a low clicking sound left his mouth as she resumed her wonderful mating ritual.

"Don't worry." She teased. "After I'm done with you, you can do whatever you wish to me."

"You know...these cuffs...won't hold me...back." He mumbled as her tongue slid down his length. "I can...break...them."

"But do you want to?" She asked with a sly smile.

With a desperate expression, he shook his head and watched as his sex disappeared into her mouth again. The view and the sensations were just so amazing Regon was sure he was not going to last much longer. The breathtaking feeling within his body became stronger and more extreme as his peak was getting near.

Rattling the bed frame, a low, animalistic growl left his mouth when he came undone. The stunning orgasm that swept through him felt like an earthquake. While his body trembled, Alexia looked up and then she licked her lips.

Suddenly, he broke free of his restraints and grabbing her, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. While they passionately kissed, he eagerly explored her body. The smooth skin of her ample breasts felt good as he cupped them into his hands. Gently, he kneaded the firm mounds and when he pinched the erect nipples, she softly moaned into his mouth letting him know she enjoyed his touch. Laying her flat on her back, he broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

"Anything?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Nodding, she said. "Anything."

Leaving her lips, his mouth traveled down her neck licking and tenderly biting on her skin. When he reached her breasts, he sucked one of the sensitive buds inside his mouth while his mandibles massaged her giving her a pleasurable feeling.

The taste of her skin gave him a surge of excitement.

It was different than Yautja females. _Softer and sweeter_, he thought while his lips teased her.

Leaving a trail of kisses on her taut stomach, he reached her belly button and stuck his tongue inside.

"What are you doing?" She snickered.

"Do you like it?" He asked and then he looked up.

"It tickles." She said with an impish smile.

"What about this?" He asked as he moved lower and kiss the top of her sex. Without saying anything, she opened her legs wider telling him to go ahead. With slight anticipation, Alexia watched him grabbing onto her hips and pulling her closer to his face.

Beneath the dark curly hair she _looked like any Yautja female,_ he thought, gazing at her glistening sex. Opening his mandibles wide, his hungry mouth came down on her savoring the taste of her sweet spot.

While she squirmed and moaned beneath his touches, Regon massaged her thighs enjoying the moment. She tasted wonderful and he didn't want to stop. _Not until she begs me_, he thought with a smile while his tongue explored her hidden spots. Then sliding a finger inside her, he found what he was looking for and as he started to rub his fingertips against her special spot, Alexia whimpered like a child feeling an amazing sensation traveling from the top of her head down to her toes.

After a few minutes, the astounding build up within her trembling body became more intense. Alexia hadn't felt this type of intimacy in a long time, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. Her body was ready. Between moans, she whimpered.

"Please...I can't take this anymore, I want you."

Looking up, his eyes met hers and saw a tremendous desire in them beckoning him.

Holding himself above her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him inside while great pleasure was shown on both of their faces.

"Alexia." Regon whispered as he hovered over her body and then he started to move his hips. "This feels amazing."

A single tear rolled down her face causing Regon to stop for a second.

"Am I hurting you?" He worriedly asked.

Shaking her head, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Not at all. I'm just happy." She added as another tear ran down her cheeks.

Smiling, Regon resumed his pace and watched, as her eyes grew wider when the ecstasy started to take over her.

Feeling him inside, and the way he looked at her made her feel_ loved._ As her breathing became erratic, she squeezed her thighs tighter around his hips and dug her fingers into his muscular back while he diligently moved in and out of her gradually bringing both of them to their peak.

"Oh..God..ohhhhh." She whimpered feeling his warm breath tickling her face, while his chest rubbed against her sensitive nipples. "Please do not stop." She panted as waves of great pleasure swept through her heated body. Shutting her mouth with his, a deep moan escaped his throat, as he simultaneously with her came undone.

The astonishing feeling that enveloped him was something he had sought-after for a long time. Mating with her was more than just sex. It was a mixture of emotions that rushed through him like tidal waves bringing forth a special feeling that he thought he had forgotten long ago. He was happy and satisfied, and nothing mattered at this moment only she and she alone.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked looking down on her elated face.

With a nod and a wide smile, she said. "Oh, yes I am." Then she added as she twirled her finger around one of his dreadlocks. "I'm glad I didn't lose you."

Cracking a smile, he said. "I'm glad you didn't lose me."

Coiling her arms around his neck she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

"I think I might need your assistance." She said in a hushed tone.

"For what?" He asked.

A half an hour later, Dominic stepped inside his home and found it strangely silent. With a frown, he put down his coat on the bar, and then he walked into his room and headed toward the bathroom to relieve himself. When he opened the door, he swiftly stopped in his tracks taken aback from the view in his whirlpool tub.

Surrounded by candlelight, sitting between the thick bubbles was Alexia and behind her sat Regon washing her hair.

"Alexia!" Dominic exclaimed with an astounding expression.

"Hello, uncle." Alexia said with a sweet smile.

"What is going on here?" Dominic asked looking from Alexia to Regon, whose hands stopped in mid-air gaping at Dominic.

"She asked me to wash her back." Regon said with a guilt-ridden face. Then suddenly Alexia started to snicker, and then Regon joined in as well engulfing the steamy bathroom with their laughing.

"Alright, kids." Dominic said with a mischievous grin. "Please hurry up with whatever you were doing and I see you in the kitchen."

As he closed the door he murmured. "I definitely need a drink now." Then he shut the door and headed toward the other bathroom.

* * *

"You know now I won't be able to take a bath in my tub for a while." Dominic quipped and then he blew out a puff of smoke.

"I don't have a tub in my bathroom, so we had no choice but to use yours." Alexia replied with a smile and then she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Anyhow." Dominic said trying to change the subject. "I brought some dinner. I guess you guys are hungry, right?" He added with a sly grin.

"Yes." Regon replied feeling a little awkward under his scrutinizing gaze.

While having dinner, Dominic said.

"I'm not sure if you watched the news or not, I'm guessing not." He added with a sly grin watching them both. "Unfortunately, somehow one of the sneaky bastard journalists got hold of your picture and now it's all over the news."

"What?" Alexia exclaimed. "How?"

"I don't know, but you know how sneaky they can get and now everyone knows about you." Dominic said as he placed the food in his mouth.

"What they say about me?" Regon asked feeling a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Many want to see you and meet you, and of course there are some who want to see you dead." Dominic said with a serious face. "But don't let these assholes get to you. You are a good person and that's all that counts. This city needs a man like you and I need a man like you in the department as well."

"Really?" Alexia asked puzzled. "You want Regon to join the PD?"

"Why not?" Dominic replied looking at his niece. "Do you want him to hide in the woods for the rest of his life?"

"Of course not." She replied.

Turning to the surprised Regon, Dominic asked.

"What do you say? Do you want to be a cop in Detroit?"

Regon was taken aback hearing his offering. He didn't mind staying and living amongst them, but he knew, in the long run, there would be some consequences, especially involving the haters. However, as his eyes found Alexia's and the thought of spending his life with her, Regon wanted nothing more than to stay and live amongst them.

"Can I ride a bike?" He asked with a sly grin.

Clapping his hands together Dominic added with a wide smile. "You are hired."

Then with a serious expression, he asked.

"What's your plan son?"

"I'm going to call my father. I need some help." Regon replied between bites.

"You have all the help you need here." Dominic said pointing to his chest. "The whole department is under my control. We are ready to help."

"I understand." Regon replied. Putting his cup down he added. "But I don't want to risk any of your men's life. You already lost some and if this continues you will lose more." Taking a deep breath, he added. "There is a way to strike back at them, but I don't want this to happen in the city where innocent people can get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Alexia asked looking at Regon.

Pointing toward the ceiling Regon said. "After I contact my father, and after he provides me with some help, I'm going to go up to the mother ship and take care of them."

"Mother ship?" Dominic asked confused.

"As we speak, that ship is orbiting Earth and have many more Predators on board, just like the one you saw at the police department." Regon replied.

"How many?" Dominic inquired.

Shrugging, Regon said. "Ten, or possibly more."

"That is something we can take care of." Dominic replied.

"These are no ordinary men." Regon replied with a frown. "These are seasoned hunters."

When Dominic was about to say something again, Regon swiftly cut in. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please trust me, I will take care of this." Just thinking about one of them setting off his Wrist Gauntlet within the city, _it would be devastating for many, _Regon bitterly thought.

With an anxious expression, Alexia pleaded.

"But you can get killed. We have to find another way to get them."

Looking at her, with a bittersweet smile, he said.

"There is no other way."

Gazing into her eyes he added. "I know what I'm doing. This is not my first fight."

Alexia felt like protesting against this futile plan, but the way he looked at her, she decided to stay quiet. She didn't want to argue with him in front of her uncle. However, she was terrified to lose him. He wasn't completely healed, and to put himself into a fight was not for his advantages. Although he said his father would provide him with help, Alexia was still skeptical about this dangerous move. Putting down her fork, with an upset tone she said.

"Then we better go and call your father."

It was dark when they got to the lake.

After hiding the bikes, they waded into the water, while a pair of watchful eyes watched them disappearing beneath the surface of the water.

When they reached his ship and after getting in, they took their wet clothes off and cuddled in the pod for warmth.

While Regon's lips teased hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him a little. This time,_ there was no need for the pod, _she thought, pressing her naked body against his.

An hour later, and after getting dressed, he was ready to contact his father.

"Regon." Arcol said through the glowing screen. "I'm glad to see you, son."

"Father." Regon said. "I need your help."

While Regon explained what happened, Alexia curiously listened to their otherworldly conversation. Their unique language fascinated her, and she wished that she was able to understand it. Then their conversation ended, and after shutting the screen down, Regon turned to her and said.

"My father is sending me help."

"Who is he sending?" She inquired.

"Three of his best." Regon replied.

"What about him?" She asked. "Can he come and help you?"

Shaking his head, Regon said. "My father is the clan leader. He has responsibilities and if he has to, he will take care of the other tribe at home."

"But he is only sending three, and you said there is ten or more up on the ship." Alexia said with a frown. "How are the four of you are going to fight against ten or more?" She asked throwing up her arms.

"Numbers don't count." He replied. "Skills that counts and they are important for survival."

"Are you and the others are skilled enough?" She asked while her wide eyes searched his. Just to think about he almost lost his life to the one in the city made her anxious. If it were not for her, he would have been dead.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes, he stepped closer, and cupping her face into his hands, he said.

"Trust me, Alexia. Please just trust me."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She replied feeling annoyed and angry. She wished this was not happening, but it was just a foolish dream. The Predator that almost ended Regon's life was still on the loose and that scared her the most. If the others on that mother ship were like him, Alexia was afraid that this plan that Regon thought out was going to end badly.

"So, when they are coming?" She asked.

Folding his arms around her, he placed his head on top of her hair and said.

"Soon, or I hope soon enough."

It was early in the morning when they left the ship and decided to head back to the city. As they emerged from the water, Regon swiftly pushed Alexia behind him and looked at the tall silhouette of someone standing next to one of the boulders looking their way.

"I thought you never come back." A female voice said. "Thankfully, I don't get cold." She added as she stepped closer.

"Who are you?" Regon asked watching her walking closer.

"A friend? Perhaps?" She said with a smile.

As she walked out of the shadows and came into the early morning light, Regon was able to see her.

Her thin frame, pale skin and dark, curly shoulder-length hair looked ordinary until he looked into her eyes. There was a monster behind those deep brown eyes and he knew what kind.

"What do you want?" Regon asked as his pulse accelerated hoping that she was not here to cause trouble.

"I saw you on the news." She said stopping at the edge of the water. "I came to see you because you are not the only one."

"What are you talking about?" Alexia asked stepping out from behind Regon. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman's attention turned to the young Hispanic female who was ready to pounce her and then she said.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. On the contrary, I'm here to offer my help if you need it." She said as she slightly moved her head from side-to-side_ like a snake, _Alexia interestingly thought.

"You want to help me?" Regon asked stepping closer.

Towering over her, he looked down and asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you might be happy to see another stranger in this world." She said looking up to his face. "As you can tell, I'm one of them." She added with a sly smile.

"What is she talking about?" Alexia asked as she approached them.

Staring into her eyes, Regon took a deep breath, and then he said. "I enjoy killing your kind, I hope this is not an issue."

Pulling up one of her eyebrows, she replied. "Not at all."

"Regon." Regon said extending his hand toward her.

Firmly shaking his hand she said.

"Ellen Ripley."

Alexia had no idea who this woman was, but she sensed she was more than what she seemed.

"How did you get here?" Regon asked looking around.

"With a car." She replied.

"If you here to help, I think I can use you." Regon said measuring her up. Then he added. "You don't look like one of them, but there is that familiar feeling around you letting me know you are indeed one."

"I am a hybrid just like you." She said and then her attention turned to Alexia.

"Hybrid of what?" Alexia asked confused.

"I'm his nemesis, so to speak." Ripley replied. "My kind is humanity's worst nightmare."

* * *

"Are you a Xenomorph hybrid?" Dominic asked with disbelief looking at Ripley standing in his living room. "Where did you come from?" He asked again as his eyes roamed over her slim figure. She looked nothing like those nasty bugs, and she looked to be no more than fifty and _in great shape, _he thought.

"I live far away, but when I heard about Regon, I wanted to meet him." Ripley said gazing into his eyes. Then she squatted down and picked up her cat. "Do you like cats?" She asked.

"As long as she doesn't drink my stuff or smoke my cigars I'm fine with her." Dominic replied with a grin.

"I hope I don't make you nervous." Ripley said stepping closer to him. "I tend to make certain people uncomfortable."

"I have seen and heard so many things in my life, nothing would scare me or make me uncomfortable." With a wink, he added. "Believe me."

"Very well." She said with a smile patting the top of the cat's head. "While I'm staying, where can I sleep then?"

Rubbing his freshly shaved chin, Dominic said.

"You and your cat can have my bedroom. I have a couch in my study."

"Thank you." Ripley said. "You are a nice man." Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Anything to save this city." He replied with a blushing face.

That evening after dinner, while Regon and Alexia retired to their bedroom, in his study, Dominic lit up a cigar and watched the latest news on his flat-screen TV. While the news was on, his mind wandered to the Predators and wondered after this ordeal what would they do. _Are they going to stay, or leave? What about Regon and Alexia, what happens when she gets pregnant? Is she going to have a hybrid child with strange dreadlocks? _These and other disturbing thoughts were circulating in his head, giving him a slight headache. Although he didn't mind Alexia having a relationship with Regon, he knew others would frown upon their strange union. And if they would produce a child, that child might suffer as well from scrutiny. But as long as he made Alexia happy, Dominic didn't care about Regon's background. He is after all was half-human and he deserved to be treated with respect. A knock on his door disturbed his troubled thoughts.

"May I come in?" Ripley said standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yes of course." Dominic replied and then motioned for her to come in.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and curiously looked around. Besides the couch and TV, there was a large desk with a leather chair and several shelves with pictures and awards of all kinds placed on top of them. The sweet smell of smoke was thick in the air, making her cough.

"Hold on, let me open the window." Dominic said putting out his cigar. Reaching for the remote, with a push of a button, he opened the window letting in the fresh cool evening air.

"You know that stuff is bad for you." She said with a sly grin.

"This and my drink are the only pleasure I get at the end of every day." He replied holding up his glass.

"Too bad these are the only ones." She replied with a wicked smile.

"Take a seat." Dominic gestured for her to sit down at the desk.

"Thank you, but I rather stand." She replied and then walked to the window.

Looking up, she stared at the star-filled nighttime sky and then taking a deep breath she exhaled and said.

"It's been a long time since I've been up there."

"In space?" He asked. "Did you come from there?"

Folding her slender arms in front of her chest, she closed her eyes and as she opened them she said. "I was born for a greedy and unorthodox purpose on a military space station."

"How long ago was that?" Dominic inquired.

"Long before you were born." She said with a thin smile. Then she turned his way and asked. "How old are you Dominic?"

"I'm 57." He said running his hands through his thick hair. "Why do you ask?"

"One time, a long time ago my original host drifted in space for that long." She said looking at him.

"I've been here for over 200 years now, but I could never truly integrate. I'm not human, but something else, something that others wouldn't understand. It's been a long time since I told someone about who I was."

"200 hundred years?" Dominic asked with an astounding expression. Then he murmured as he took a sip of his drink. "And I thought I was old."

"You look good for an old woman." He said and then he gulped down his drink.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. "You are too sweet."

"Why did you come here tonight?" He asked with slight anticipation.

"I just felt like talking to someone." Ripley said with a tired smile. "It's not easy to communicate with a feline if you know what I mean."

"Cats are good listeners but horrible house guards." He said laughing.

Pushing away from the window, she approached him and sat down beside him on the couch. Reaching up, she cupped his face into her hands and ran her fingers down the side of his face making Dominic feel a little uneasy.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly pulling away from her.

"I'm just getting to know you." She replied searching his face. "Tell me about yourself. I'm a good listener too and also a great house guard." She added smiling.

* * *

The next morning while Regon snored beside Alexia, she got up and after putting some clothes on, she headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. As she passed the study something caught her attention.

Stepping closer, she peeked inside and quickly covered her mouth as a burst of laughter came out of her.

Lying on the sofa was her uncle. On his chest slept the hybrid woman and on top of her slept her cat.

"Thank God they're not naked." She murmured as she slowly started to close the door. But before she closed it shut, the cat pressed her furry body between the doorframe and the door wanting to get out.

Picking her up, Alexia walked inside the living room and turned on the TV.

While the coffee machine brewed her favorite flavor, she placed the cat on top of the counter and listened to the news anchor talking about safety and how cold the weather was going to get in the upcoming days.

Opening the fridge, she looked inside to search for some breakfast.

Thankfully, her uncle stock up on food and was plenty of meat, fresh eggs, and fruits on the shelves. As she bent over to pull out the bottom shelf, the cat suddenly hissed and then jumped off the counter and disappeared under the living room sofa.

"What's got into you?" Alexia asked and then stood up and turned around.

Standing between the kitchen and the living room was a Predator in clad and gear watching her. Frozen for a moment, she wanted to scream but no sound came out of her gaping mouth. Within seconds two more of them materialized behind the leader also looking at her.

Then the familiar clicking sound enveloped the room as the leader said something.

Alexia had no idea if they were a friend or foe. She was about to scream for everyone and grab the closest knife rack when Regon walked into the room and greeted his fellow soldiers.

While they talked, Alexia approached them and stood behind Regon.

Turning around, Regon held out his hand and beckoned her to come closer.

"Alexia." He pronounced her name to the others.

After removing his mask, the leader who had a large diagonal scar on the left side of his face nodded his head toward her and said in a raspy voice.

"Hello." Then what looked like a grotesque smile appeared on his face causing Alexia to move closer to Regon.

"This is Xaul." Regon said gesturing toward the scarred Yautja.

Then the other two removed their masks as well.

Pointing to the one on the left, Regon said.

"This is Xaul's oldest son, Graex."

Then he pointed toward the other one and said.

"And this is his cousin, Ailgron."

Under their scrutinizing stare, she awkwardly waved at the three guests, and then she said.

"Welcome."

When Dominic woke up, Ripley and the cat was no longer in his room. Sitting up, he cracked a smile and then stood up and walked into his bathroom. After washing his face, he rinsed his mouth and then running the comb through his hair, he looked in the mirror giving himself a proud self-righteous smile. Then he heard something.

The view that greeted him in his kitchen left him speechless.

Sitting around the table with half-eaten raw meat, bones, and fruit pieces were Regon with two Predators talking in a strange language.

At the bar stood Alexia, Ripley, and another Predator with a large scar on his face talking to them. Then his eyes landed on the cat beneath the table chewing on a piece of bone.

"Uncle." Alexia's voice rang through the room. "Come and meet our new friends." She chimed beckoning him to come closer.

Rubbing his face, Dominic took a few deep breaths, and then he approached them.

"Good morning." Ripley greeted him with a sly smile. "Did you sleep well?" She asked looking over her coffee mug.

"Uhm… oh yes indeed." Dominic replied as he poured a cup of steaming coffee into his mug. Then Ripley's attention turned back to Xaul and continued on with their conversation. Although Alexia didn't understand anything that Xaul was saying, on the contrary Ripley understood everything, making her a little jealous. However, Ripley was nice enough to translate not wanting to leave her out.

"How can you understand them?" She asked.

Turning toward her, Ripley said. "I just do."

"It must be nice." Dominic said and then looked at the tall Yautja.

He seemed a little bigger than Regon. His long, dark dreads embellished with metal clips were also longer than Regon's. His spiky, leathery face sported a long diagonal scar. Unlike Regon, he had deep-set yellow eyes and no nose, but two extra mandibles around his fleshy mouth with razor-sharp teeth. His outfit that consisted of metal clad, leather and fishnet looked similar to the one who attacked them at the PD. Then his attention turned to his mottled hands and large feet with black claws. There was a peculiar odor coming from him, making Dominic flinch. He looked menacing and Dominic was glad these guys were on their side.

His usual boring days were over. When he left his house to do some business in another city, he had no idea how everything was going to change upon his return. Although he liked his solitary lifestyle, this time, he didn't mind having guests over. He wished to take revenge on the Captain's killer and he was glad to hear they were here for that specific reason.

"When are you leaving?" Dominic asked looking at the Predator.

Moving his mandibles, a low clicking sound followed by a hiss left his mouth to reply to his question.

"What did he say?" Dominic asked looking at Ripley.

Leaning against the counter, she put her coffee down and said.

"He said we are leaving tonight."

"I have to go to the station today." Dominic said with a serious tone. "If the showdown is tonight, I want to be prepared."

"May I join you?" Ripley asked as she twirled the coffee mug on the counter.

"You want to come and see where I work?" Dominic asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not?" Ripley said with a sly smile. "I always liked guys in uniforms." She added.

"Then I would love to show you around in my little kingdom." Dominic said with a wide smile. Quickly, he gulped down the rest of his coffee and then he asked Alexia to make something for him to eat while he got ready for work.

While Ripley and Dominic were out of the house, Regon with the others planned the attack.

"We are going to take my ship." Regon said. "I want this to be a surprise."

"We're prepared." Xaul said with an eager tone. He never liked the Dymgua clan, and he was looking forward to meeting them face-to-face.

Silently, Alexia listened to their peculiar conversations. She knew tonight was the night and this thought made her stomach aching when she thought about the possibility of losing him.

"I want to come with you." She said as she approached the table.

"Alexia." Regon said turning to her. "I want you to stay here."

"But I can be helpful." She insisted. "I know how to fight and I'm good with weapons. You need all the help you can get, and I'm offering mine."

"I have no doubt about that, but this is very dangerous and you are not prepared." He replied. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you behind."

Alexia wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she kept her mouth shut. She was mad, but she knew he was doing this not just for her, but also for everyone else, even if it meant to sacrifice himself.

"Very well." She replied with a cool tone. "I'll stay."

Regon was aware of her icy stare and petulant attitude, but he didn't want to get into an argument in front of everyone. He had to concentrate on the mission. He was not planning on dying. He wanted to come back and hold her again and live his life with her in peace.

* * *

"Impressive." Ripley said looking around the nicely furnished office. Then she walked to the large window and looked at the city. "I've never been here before." She said gazing at the tall, lean buildings.

"Do you like it?" He asked sitting down on his desk.

"Oh, definitely." She replied. "I can get used to this."

"You can stay if you like." Dominic said looking at her.

A smile appeared on Ripley's face and then as she placed her hands on the window, she said.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I can't."

Tilting his head to the left, Dominic furrowed his eyebrows and asked.

"Why is that?" With slight anticipation, he added. "Are you married?"

Shaking her head, she turned away from the window and looked at him.

"I'm not fit to live in a big city."

Standing up, he approached her. Taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes and said.

"Whatever happens up there tonight, I want you to know that I will be thinking of you."

"That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time." She said smiling. "But don't worry, I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Dominic replied. Pulling her hand up, he planted a kiss on her knuckles. There were a few seconds of silence as they gazed into each other's eyes. Dominic was about to lean forward and kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

Letting her hand go, he said.

"Come in."

"Chief." Amanda walked in with a large folder. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there are a few things I need you to sign for tomorrow's event."

"Of course." Dominic said. "Just put them on my desk."

With a smile, Amanda nodded toward them and then placed the folder on the top of the desk.

"Have fun." She quipped and then stepped out of the office.

"I'm just going to sign these and then I'm all yours." He said with a wink as he walked to his desk.

"Sounds like a plan." Ripley replied and then facing the window again, she gazed out watching the busy city below. Although she didn't expect to get into the middle of a clan dispute, deep inside she yearned for something more than just boring everyday life. As the years passed, she started to lose the people around her that she came to love. One-by-one they all left her, _even Call, _she thought with a bitter smile. After 190 years, while Ripley barely aged at all, her system became outdated and she needed to be eliminated to give space for the new generation of cyborgs. After she was gone, Ripley felt lost and afraid. Living her lonely life in a rural area, for years she kept to herself not wanting to get involved with anyone. But when she heard about Regon, she felt relieved knowing that there was another hybrid living on Earth, and she wanted to see him. She had never met his kind before and had no idea they were hunting hers for sport. Even though she had Xenomorph blood running through her veins, she made her choice a long time ago to belong to humanity.

_Calm before the storm,_ she thought, as she took a deep breath and watched the clouds slowly drifting in the darkening sky.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when they arrived at the lake. Xaul wasn't thrilled to go underwater, but he didn't want to risk their ship going up there.

"Are you cold?" Ripley teased looking at the Predators contemplating at the edge of the water. Then, she jumped in and swam after Regon. Reluctantly, they followed them.

Once they got onto the ship, Regon started it up and within minutes, undetected, they were heading toward space.

* * *

In the city, after she left the station, Alexia went to see her apartment that had been going through some restorations. She tried to take her crazed mind off Regon and the crazy suicidal mission they were heading. When he said goodbye to her, she felt like her heart was going to break in half. Although they only knew each other for a short time, this goodbye felt heavier than the one she said to her ex after years of marriage.

The building was quieter than usual as she made her way up the stairs. She craved the exercise and the 14 flights of stairs were just what she needed. When she reached her apartment, she was sweating and breathing hard. Stretching her calf muscles, she cracked her neck and then opened the door and stepped inside. The cleaned and freshly painted apartment _smelled new,_ she thought walking around. As she looked around the empty home, she already planned where the new furniture would go, and also, she wanted to purchase another parking spot for their bikes. Alexia was hopeful that after tonight, Regon would come back to her, and then they can start planning their lives together. Then her steps took her to the large window facing the city and its bright colorful lights. From the lights, her eyes traveled up to the night sky. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lower lip, and then she silently prayed.

* * *

The huge metal body of the mother ship came into view as they reached it.

"This is bigger than the Auriga." Ripley said gazing out the window.

"Are you ready?" Regon asked turning toward her.

Strapping the rifle onto her shoulder that she received from Dominic, she tapped the two sidearms strapped onto her hips, and then she said. "I'm ready as can be."

"Alright." Regon said. "Let's go."

As soon as Regon attached his ship and opened the hatch, a loud sound of the alarm rang through the main ship signaling their arrival.

Unable to use their Plasma Cannons, they attacked the two Predators in hand-to-hand combat that rushed toward them in the narrow corridor ready to tear them apart.

After disposing of them, Regon wiped the bright green blood off his blades, and then following Xaul, they headed deeper into the ship. They were passing a large chamber when suddenly five more Predators attacked them.

With a battle roar, one of them rushed toward Ripley while the others engaged in a fight with Regon and his team. Using the rifle, she aimed and fired hitting her target on the left arm and on his chest plate. As the bullet buried into his flesh, the furious Yautja jumped at her ready to crush her skull. Ripley had no time to fire again, when the large Predator smashed into her, sending her flying across the room. As she hit the wall, she quickly shook off the pain of the impact, and jumping to her feet she was ready for him.

Grabbing onto her arms, he lifted her up and was ready to crush her, when she reached under his chin and squeezed his thick neck. A loud, painful roar left his mouth feeling his windpipe being crushed. He had no idea how she was able to do that but he didn't want to wait until she rips his throat out. With all his might, he punched her in the face hoping to kill her. However, his futile attempt went sour quickly, when she ripped into the soft fleshy part of his neck, pulling out veins and muscle tissue accompanied by his vocal cords. His green blood spilling out like a broken dam hit Ripley in the face. Then his grip on her lightened and he fell to the floor face forward. While she wiped the blood off her face, she looked and saw Regon fighting like a madman with two Predators. Quickly, she fired her weapon and hit one of them on the shoulder, just beneath the metal piece.

Regon was not in the best shape to fight two, and he was glad for Ripley's intervention. So far he avoided getting hurt, but he knew this was not going to last long. Plunging the end of his weapon into the other one's chest, he pushed it deeper thinking about Drezux. He hadn't seen him and he wondered where he was. He couldn't wait to face him and this time, _I will finish him, _he thought as he rushed toward another one.

Already having a few kills under his belt for the night, Xaul didn't notice when one of them sneaked behind him. There was a burning sharp pain in his lower back as the other Yautja pushed his blades into his flesh. A loud, animalistic roar left his mouth feeling the blades bursting out of his stomach. Ignoring the pain, he smashed his elbow into the face of his attacker, breaking bone and teeth. As the attacker stumbled back, Xaul deftly spun around, and with one quick motion, he decapitated him sending his bloody head over Ripley's. Then he swiftly turned back and stabbed the one in front of him, impaling him onto his blades.

When the dead Yautja hit the floor, he fell to his knees and looked toward his son who fought like a champ. As his vision went blurry, the last thing he saw was Ripley's boots standing in front of him. Then everything went dark.

Graex just finished off his enemy, when his eyes landed on his father's crumpled form.

With an angry roar, he rushed toward him but was stopped by an elder.

His menacing glare penetrated into his, as he was about to strike him down. But before he had the chance, Ailgron's halted his blade as he rushed to his cousin's help. However, Ailgron wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and his right arm below the elbow was cut off making him roar with excruciating pain. While he cradled his wound, Ripley swiftly turned around and pulling out her sidearms she shot one that was coming at her fast. After blasting him with showers of bullets, she rushed to help Regon and Graex, as they fought the last survivor of the ship.

Unable to get a clear shot at the elder, she watched with amazement as the three of them fought. Claws digging and shredding skin, mandibles flaring with rage were all she was able to hear and see. The elder who was an experienced fighter was not going to go down easily. Using his massive weight, he pushed and pulled against the two attackers. Every time when there was an opening to get to him, he quickly managed to defend himself not letting them close enough. It was a fight to the end and Regon wasn't sure without Xaul if they were strong enough to defeat him. Not wanting to take his eyes off the elder, he concentrated on his moves. Regon was looking for an opening that would give him a chance to bring him down. However, his troubled mind kept going back to Drezux. He was not on the ship and Regon was afraid to think about where he was.

Pushing the pain down, Ailgron stood up and tackled the elder pinning him against one of the pillars. With great force, the elder brought down his hard skull on Ailgron's causing him to get disoriented. However, this intervention was enough to get a hold of him. Quickly, Regon and Graex grabbed the elder bringing him to his knees.

"Where is Drezux?" Regon shouted while his fingers were digging into his flesh.

A cynical chuckle left the elder's mouth as he said.

"Do you think this is over?" He asked staring into Regon's eyes. "This is far from over. You are nothing and you will never be one of us.

Ailgron was about to punch him when Regon stopped him. His words didn't bother him. He stopped caring a long time ago about what he or the others thought of him. But the way he looked at him a sudden nervousness engulfed the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong and he felt it. Turning back to the elder Yautja, Regon asked again.

"Where is Drezux?"

A mocking laugh escaped his throat. Then his eyes landed on the tree predators surrounding him and then on Ripley who stood farther away aiming her gun at him. Then his attention turned back to Regon and said.

"He is where it hurts the most."

His cruel words made him feel angry, frustrated, and scared. Regon didn't need to hear another word to know where exactly Drezux was. An agonizing howl escaped his throat as he pushed the elder back against the pillar and ran his blades up in his ribcage.

As the last breath left the elder's mouth, turning to the others Regon said.

"We need to get back to Earth."

"What's going on?" Ripley asked.

"Drezux is down there." Regon replied with an anxious face. "I would never forgive myself is Alexia were to be killed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ripley said looking around the room that resembled a massacre grounds.

Cradling his arm makeshift bandaged up arm, Ailgron looked at Regon and then he said.

"We have to blow up the ship. We can't leave any trace behind."

"I agree." Graex replied. "But first I'm going to collect my father."

Before they set the detonator, Graex and Ailgron placed Xaul's body into the ship, while Ripley and Regon quickly looked around making sure they got everyone. They didn't want anyone to leave the ship to let the rest of the tribe know about what went down. As she passed by one of the chambers, something caught her attention. Looking inside, she saw a room with six facehuggers floating in tanks. A sudden memory of a long lost past invaded her mind. Quickly shaking off this old, disturbing memory, she was about to leave when she felt something.

A sudden faint metallic taste engulfed her mouth and then she heard it.

The low hissing sound came from the back. Stepping around the tanks, she made her way across the chamber and stopped when she saw a chained up Praetorian sitting inside a metal cage.

Moving her head from left to right, she measured up the young Queen. Behind the bars, strong metal restraints were keeping her in place. The one around her neck was attached to the wall restricting her movements. When she noticed Ripley, she tried to stand up but her large body was pulled down by the weight of the chains. Then a low hissing sound left her mouth pleading for her freedom. Stepping closer, Ripley placed her hands on the bars and while her eyes roamed over the Queen, she said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry. You won't suffer much longer now."

Realizing her dire fate, the Queen tried to rip her restraints apart, but to no avail.

Backing away from the cage, Ripley whispered with a saddened tone.

"I'm so sorry."

Then she turned around and as she walked away, the Queen's accusing angry cries enveloped the chamber that felt like a knife stabbing at her heart. Feeling a pang of guilt, she swiftly walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Where were you?" Regon asked looking at Ripley's pale face.

"We're clear." She curtly replied.

After setting the detonator, they quickly boarded his ship. When they were a good distance away, a blinding white light traveling through space signaled the destruction of the mother ship. Sucking her lower lip in, Ripley closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Then she turned her attention back to Ailgron watching Graex patching his arm up. She wanted to ask about why they kept a Xenomorph Queen and facehuggers on board the mother ship, but in the last second, she changed her mind.

"Do you think he is after her?" Ripley asked looking at the back of Regon's head.

"Yes, I believe so." Regon replied while his eyes were fixating on the distant city lights. He was hoping there was still time to save her. He dreaded the thought of losing her.

When they got back, and after leaving the others on the ship, Regon jumped on the bike and sped down the road toward the city.

As he entered Dominic's home, his pulse quickened hoping to find her in there. Calling her name, he swiftly walked around the house looking for her.

"Where is she?" He murmured as he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

To his horror, the person who picked it up was not she but Drezux.

"What have you done to her?" Regon asked with an intense tone.

"Come and get your _lou-dte kale_." Drezux replied and then his mocking laugh drifted through the phone's speaker making Regon angry and utterly frustrated. Then the call went disconnected and in rage, Regon through the phone across the room smashing it against the wall. Putting his mask on, he followed the coordinates that were sent by Drezux. His location was somewhere in the heart of the city near a large factory.

Parking the bike in one of the back alleys, Regon carefully made his way through the broken fence that led to the abandoned factory. Besides the grass-covered walkway that was lit up by a few rusted lampposts, there was no one around. The large building in front of him was enshrouded in darkness. Taking the walkway, he silently made his way into the metal building.

There was an unfamiliar odor lingering in the cool air. One side of the lower section was empty, except for a couple of large round tanks with fainted biohazard signs painted on the side of them.

Walking closer, and after looking through the safety metal bars that were woven in a crisscrossed shape over each tank, he realized that the strange smell was coming from the liquid that was some kind of acid that the people of the factory left behind.

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs to where the signal was coming from.

Looking through the mask, he noticed some small animals with long tails rushing away in haste, disappearing into the walls. Then his attention turned to the Predator standing in the back corner, waiting.

"Where is she?" Regon shouted.

When Drezux didn't reply, Regon carefully approached him while he scanned the surroundings. Besides them there was no one there, making him angry and scared. If he has her, _she had to be around here somewhere,_ he thought as he desperately looked around.

"I can sense your pitiful quivering." Drezux said. "You and your human mate are making me sick."

"What have you done to her?" Regon asked with an intense tone.

"Nothing yet." Drezux replied. "But after I killed you, she'll come with me back to Yautja Prime. I think I'm going to keep her as my new pet."

Regon knew he was taunting him to lose control. However, he didn't want to give him this satisfaction. He had to concentrate and have a clear head to win this. There was no time to be emotional if he wanted to save Alexia.

"Just you and me then." Regon said as he started to take off his helmet. Then as he removed his Plasma caster he added.

"Let's settle this Drezux once and for all."

"As you wish." Drezux replied and then he also removed his helmet and Plasma caster leaving only his Wrist Gauntlets on.

As the two stared down each other, the cold air around them started to vibrate with great intensity. A deep growl left Drezux's mouth. Flaring his mandibles, with a loud roar, he rushed toward Regon.

* * *

Her wrists were burning up as she hung above the pool of green acid. The rope he tied around her hands were cutting into her, scraping her skin every time she moved. After a while, she started to lose the sensations in her fingers and arms as they became numb. Her throat felt raw and dry from screaming earlier. Alexia had no idea how she was going to be able to get out of this situation, but she had to do something before she passes out from the gasses that were drifting up toward her. To think about falling into the acid made her heart beat faster. The adrenalin in her body started to kick in and she wanted to get away, far away from this terrible place. Swinging her body again, she looked down and hoped that she could make it to the safety bars around the hole that her capturer made earlier. If she could hook her legs into the vertical ones that were jutting out around the edges, if the rope gives out, she would be a safe distance from the hole. Then she heard the sounds of roaring coming from somewhere below. At that moment she knew Regon came to her rescue. Feeling recharged, she swung her body harder.

* * *

Drezux's claws dug deep into his arms while they wrestled on the floor. The smell of blood and sweat was engulfing them as they tear into each other. When he tried to rip Regon's throat out with his mandibles, twisting his body to the right, Regon rolled out from under him and kicked him on the side. Then Regon swiftly jumped to his feet and extending his Wrist blades, he lunged at Drezux.

A razor-sharp pain engulfed his body feeling the blades scraping the side of his face and neck. With an enraged roar, Drezux swung his leg out and smashed his foot into Regon's left shin.

Thankfully, his shin plate absorbed the impact of his attack, however, by losing his balance, Regon stumbled back and hit one of the pillars. Quickly shaking the pain off, he was ready to get back into the fight when Drezux sprung up and leaped in front of him smashing his skull into his. For a few agonizing seconds, Regon felt disoriented. Then he felt his arms around him lifting him up. Smashing Regon's body against his, Drezux started to squeeze him. Suddenly, the air felt thinner as Regon tried to take a breath but was unable to do so. While his arms were pinned down, Regon's body started to shake feeling a great tension in his spine and bones. He had to act quickly before he was going to break his rib cage.

Bringing his leg up, Regon kneed him in the groin making Drezux howl with pain. Quickly taking advantage of his weakened status, Regon pushed him away and smashed his elbow into his face causing him to fall down. Sprawling on the ground, Drezux looked up, and then a sarcastic laugh came out of him. Then before Regon could make his next move on him, he reached to his Wrist Gauntlet and pressed a button. Then moving his mandibles with a mocking tone, he said.

"Maybe I don't need that pet after all."

* * *

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the factory as the rope suddenly let go and Alexia found herself falling down. As she fell through the hole, the end of the rope got stuck between the bars leaving her hanging only a few inches above the acid. Quickly, she pulled her legs up and looked up. The rope seemed sturdy enough to hold her weight and she hoped she was able to climb up to the bars. With all her strength, and while her lungs felt like burning from the acidic gasses, inch-by-inch, she pulled herself up. When she reached the bars, she clung to them with dear life and then pulling herself out of the hole, she lay flat on her back staring at the tall, broken ceiling above her. Then she heard something. Sitting up, she looked toward the dark staircase that led to the platform above the acid pool. It sounded like someone was rushing up the stairs. The sounds of boots slapping on metal rang through the chamber as Regon made his way up. When she saw him bursting through the doorway, a loud cry left her mouth seeing him coming for her.

"Alexia!" He yelled looking down. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." She yelled back. Then her eyes grew wide with fear when she saw Drezux walking into the chamber from the opposite side. Stepping onto the platform, he looked down. As his eyes met Alexia's, a loud clicking sound left his mouth, and then he roared and rushed toward Regon.

The platform greatly shook as the two bodies collided. Loud painful grunts and angry roars engulfed the room as the two Yautja slashed at each other. Quickly, she got up and unhooked the sharp, star-shaped metal piece that was stuck between the bars. Then she looked up and saw them fighting like angry lions. There was no way up to where they were unless she finds a way to hook the end of the rope between the platform's bars and climb up. Stepping away from the hole, Alexia spun the rope as fast as she could around hoping to attach it to the bottom of the platform. Letting it go, the rope flew upwards and glanced off the metal making her feel agitated. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she tried again and again. On her fifth try, she finally got a hold of something.

* * *

An agonizing pain swept through Regon's leg as something sharp had caught in his foot.

Looking down, Regon saw a shiny metal star buried within his flesh. When he realized what it was, he swiftly ripped it out. As Drezux lunged at him, he deftly wrapped the rope around the Yautja's left arm below the elbow. Then, Regon ripped Drezux's Wrist Gauntlet off and pushed him over the railing.

Instantly, Alexia felt herself elevating off the ground. While she flew upward, Drezux did the opposite of that. As his body dropped through the hole, Alexia was already aligned with the platform ready to fly over it. However, Regon quickly caught her and cut the rope.

As Drezux fell into the pool, a horrifying scream left his mouth when the acid started to devour his skin and flesh. Within seconds, and after gulping down the deadly liquid, he drowned and with that, his screams stopped leaving the room in complete silence.

Breathing heavily, Regon and Alexia leaned over the railing, staring at the bubbling green acid.

Then she turned to him and flung herself into his arms.

Holding her tight, he pressed his lips to her forehead and then he said.

"I thought I lost you."

Looking up to his face, with a tired smile she said.

"You could never lose me even if you tried."

Then she added. "Thank you for saving my life again. How am I able to pay this generosity back?"

Cupping her face into his hands, he gazed into her eyes and said with a mischievous smile.

"I think we can find a way."

Then he picked her up and passionately kissed her.

* * *

"You can stay if you want to, I don't mind." Dominic said looking at Ripley as they sat in his kitchen having coffee and breakfast. After the Predators departed, Ripley was also ready to go home. But Dominic was not looking forward to seeing her leaving yet. Now that Alexia and Regon moved back into her apartment, the house seemed too empty too quiet.

A thin smile appeared on her face and then she said.

"I guess it won't hurt if I stay a little longer."

Reaching over the table he placed his hand on top of hers. With a smile, he said.

"Only if the cat sleeps in the other room."

Beaming over her coffee mug she asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm coughing up fuzz balls in my sleep." Dominic replied with a serious face and then they both started to laugh.

* * *

After leaving the lake, on the way back they stopped to watch the sunset. Sitting on the bike that Dominic gifted to him, Regon moved Alexia in front of him and folding his arms around her, he embraced her. Pressing the front of her helmet to his, she closed her eyes. The excitement within her was palpable when she thought about the new life they were going to start together. Now that the danger was over, they were ready to enjoy the future that looked promising. Then she removed her helmet and put it between them.

Reaching for his, she removed it as well and placed it next to hers.

The orange colors of the setting sun enveloped her beautiful face making Regon smile. He still couldn't believe that after years of loneliness finally, he found the perfect mate that made his days brighter than the setting sun behind them. Caressing her face, he gazed into her eyes and asked.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Placing her hand on his, she smiled and said. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm ready to make this happen beyond your wildest dreams." He replied with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?" She asked with mischief.

Pulling out his knife, he sliced into his finger. From his green blood, Alexia's eyes traveled to his, and then a small frown appeared on her face.

"My blood is your blood." He said with a sly grin. Then, pulling the confused Alexia closer, he pressed his lips to hers and while his hungry kiss devoured her mouth, the sun moved lower on the horizon welcoming the stars with its fading glow.

The end

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed my story :D Reviews are welcome! Don't forget to look for my other stories here on Fanfiction. Also, find me on Pinterest, or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations. **

**Look for my original sci-fi/fantasy books CHORA and MARKED available on Amazon. **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
